Volatile Contact
by Bunnyboulder
Summary: When a slightly insane mercenary Pilot and his memory leaking Northstar Titan come to Remnant on the hunt for some "space pirates" right before the Vytal Festival, plans get changed and new pieces are thrown into the chess game between good and evil. Includes minimal strong language but some gore, so be warned. I don't own RWBY, Titanfall, Titanfall 2. Those belong to their owners.
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note: Been having a lot of fun writing this, it may be crappy, but hey I'm here to learn and you're here to read, so hopefully I can provide a good experience for you. Also, RWBY and Titanfall and Titanfall 2 belong to their respective owners Rooster Teeth and Respawn Entertainment. You should totally go support them after reading this, I wouldn't write something based on something bad now would I?**

Chapter I

"Boom, got a job, this'll give us the big bucks. Northy! Warp us to the planet Remnant, we have to go hunt some good ol' space pirates," spoke a voice that could be identified as rough, yet with not a care in the galaxy for anything around it but it's next payday.

"Pilot, our reward for this job is not large male deer, it is approximately one point five million in bitcredits. And technically, we ourselves qualify as these 'space pirates' you speak of," said a flat, robotic female voice over a radio, it could even be said the voice sounded British slightly.

"Northy, how many times do I have to say that half the things I say are figures of speech?"

"Clearly not enough Pilot Revenant, perhaps my memory core is leaking again?"

"Nah, I'm sure you're fine," said the Pilot, Revenant, as he jumped out of the chair he was lounging in for the past hour. "Northy? Warp? Planet Remnant?"

"My apologies Pilot, I'll start the warp sequence immediately." There was a long pause of absolute silence. "...Pilot, I appear to have forgotten how to engage the warp systems, do you mind activating them manually?"

"Maybe I'll have you looked at after this job Northy, and sure, I'll get right on that, just try and download a guide or something."

"Pilot, connecting to the galaxy wide web would reveal our position to bounty hunters trying to kill us, therefor I must activate Protocol 3: Protect the Pilot."

"Didn't hurt to try, oh well." Revenant put his arms up into the air and yawned, then sat back down and swiveled his chair to face his dropship controls. "Let's start this journey, it's gonna take us roughly a week to make it to this Remnant, doesn't help that it's not on any known map, not to mention some pit stops for recovering from long term warp effects."

"Pilot, from the mention of this planet's absence from galactic maps, Remnant appears to have some mystery behind it. Odd energy signatures, radio waves, cover ups from the IMC, not to mention the half shattered moon that looks almost identical to the core system's Earth's moon, besides the shattered part," pointed out Northy, the Northstar class Titan.

"Makes it the perfect hideout for space pirates then, IMC isn't going to go near it and almost everybody else doesn't know it exists. 'Almost' being the keyword here, we can thank the dark net for that," commented Revenant.

"What do these 'space pirates' have for weapons and gear Pilot?" inquired Northy.

"Just some standard infantry dropships and weapons, no Titans or Pilots as far as our client knows. Maybe a few Spectres here and there, but mostly grunt level cannon fodder," replied Revenant.

"And what did they do to put such a high bounty on themselves?" inquired Northy again.

"Remember our no questions asked policy?"

"Of course Pilot, but surely our client said something, I'm rather intrigued by this."

"Well as far as I know they just pissed him off somehow, and that's all I care about, well that and the cash money we get at the end," that last part was said with a bit of excitement on Revenant's part.

"Fair enough Pilot, let us begin our journ- we appear to be in warp already, my apologies Pilot."

"Observant as ever Northy, observant as ever," replied Revenant, seriously wondering for a moment if his Titan seriously needed repairs, but then immediately forgot the next moment as he sighed as the colors of warp space made themselves apparent. "I'll never get tired of this sight."

 _Six days later._

"I never want to see the sight of warp again," said a very impatient Pilot, "How close are we Northy?"

"Accessing warp computer, we appear to be ahead of schedule and should arrive in three hours warp time." 

"Yes! Finally! This ordeal will be over! My soul shall be spared! My boredom cured!"

"Pilot, are you alright? You seem to be showing an unnatural amount of happiness."

"I'm fine Northy, it's just that I've never warped that long before, awake anyways."

"I warned you what the consequences for drinking caffeinated substances would do to your body Pilot."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up will ya," said Revenant crossing his arms and mock pouting.

"Ha ha ha ha, is that how you laugh Pilot?" replied Northy as the phrase, as usual, flew over her head.

"You know what, nevermind, let's just wait these three hours and get this job over with," said Revenant as he leaned backwards in his chair with his hands beneath his head.

"Of course Pilot, not like we had any other choice," replied Northy.

 _On the Planet Remnant, in the Kingdom of_ _Vale_ _._

 _"_ Sir, those UFOs, they're displaying more erratic movement, and it's difficult for us to track them, we need better detection equipment or we'll never get an accurate reading on these things," spoke an Atlas military officer clad in white to his superior, also in white, in front of him.

"I'm not sure your team needs that equipment, from the look of it these UFOs appear to be getting closer and closer to breaking through the atmosphere each day, at the rate they're going at, they should be within visible range, maybe even contact by tomorrow," said General Ironwood, one of the higher ups in the Kingdom of Atlas, "What I want you to do is to get your team ready for anything, and I mean anything, as much as this could change the history of Remnant we must be prepared for the worst, and if that means blowing whatever it is out of the sky then so be it. Keep your team on standby for now, be ready. You're dismissed."

With a salute and "Yes sir", the officer turned around and walked out of Ironwood's temporary office. With a sigh, Ironwood rested his head on his propped up arm and hand. "This is insane, and of course it has to be directly before the Vytal Festival. Not to mention everything else that's going on."

"I must agree, it is rather troubling," said a clearly older, smoother male voice.

"Ozpin, what are you doing here?" asked Ironwood to the now identified figure known as Ozpin, headmaster to Beacon Academy in Vale.

"Don't think you're the only one who's watching the skies General," replied Ozpin, "I'm just as concerned as you, we can't afford an interruption of this scale at this time, we need to keep this low."

"We agree on something for once, that's surprising."

"We can't afford to disagree on the possibility of being contacted by extraterrestrials now can we?"

"I'm more concerned if they're here for more, hostile reasons," said Ironwood with clear concern in his voice.

"And that concern is completely warranted I assure you, but we need to focus on the Vytal Festival right now, it's too important to take our view away and thrust it up into the heavens for now," replied Ozpin.

"But we can't sit back and do nothing, we need to take some kind of action, I've already got one team ready for contact at any moment now, no more no less."

"That's fine, I'm only here to remind you what our main goal here is even if we disagree on it's execution. Just make sure to stay focused, we can't let the true enemy gain the upper hand."

"I'll take care of it Ozpin, now if you don't mind, can you please leave my office? We usually schedule these things."

"Of course James, I'll be on my way," and with that Ozpin turned around and left Ironwood to figure out how to handle contact with possibly hostile aliens.

 _Three hours later, outside the atmosphere of Remnant._

In a large flash of light and energy, the dropship of Revenant and his Northstar Titan warped into orbit of Remnant, giving them a view of the planet and the shattered moon behind it.

"Damn, that's something else, not quite the level of destruction at Typhon, but it's up there," commented Revenant as he looked out the front window of the dropship at the shattered moon.

"Pilot, I've already detected our targets, they aren't trying very hard at being subtle with themselves, but it appears our warp signature has them scared, they're descending to the planet's surface, we won't be able to catch them before they land," informed Northy to Revenant through his helmet radio, "I advise you 'suit up' as you say."

"Hey, you're learning, good job Northy," replied Revenant as he put on his suit and jumpkit, his helmet already being on since a few days ago during the warp.

Revenant exited the cockpit after setting the dropship for a course to right above the atmosphere above the predicted landing zone of their targets. "Alright Northy, we're gonna go in hard and fast, we'll drop on them, disable the ships with a virus, then clean them all up once they're out of their ships. If we need to I'll disembark and wipe out the ones that'll inevitably hide out of your reach with my signature black Kraber and P2016 pistol, I don't think I'll need it but I'll take with a Thunderbolt just in case things go south. You got all that?" asked Revenant to Northy as he entered the space of the dropship that housed his Titan.

"Indeed Pilot, embark so we can be ready to drop in at the exact moment we need to," replied Northy as her singular ocular sensor at the center of her chassis turned to look at Revenant, the light in the "eye" pulsing with each word she spoke.

"Alright, open up," said Revenant as he knocked on her chassis, opening the front up to reveal a seat and many controls inside the Titan. He hopped inside and took his seat, closing the hatch behind him as he did. Only for a moment was it dark inside the cockpit of the Titan, then panels in front of Revenant lit up and revealed the railing that was in front of him.

"Ocular sensors online, time to drop is approximately thirty point zero five minutes," said Northy before they both together said the catchphrase of pilots all around the galaxy.

"Prepare for Titanfall."

 _Back on Remnant now, don't worry these location skips won't be so common soon._

 _"_ Sir! The UFOs! They're descending at a rapid rate after there was a huge energy spike further above the atmosphere! We believe that it's another UFO!"

"Calm down officer, tell me slowly, what's going on," said a very irritated Ironwood sitting at his desk, slowly gripping the pen he had in his hand tightly due to building stress.

"Well sir, the UFOs, or should we say ships, now that we can see them, are rapidly descending, and there are a lot of them, about the size of our fleet sir," said the officer a bit slower this time.

"Where are they headed?" asked Ironwood, still irritated that he didn't even get half a day before this problem decided to show up ahead of schedule.

"We believe they're going to hide in the forests of Forever Fall north of here sir," replied the officer.

"Damn, that's too close, no way we're gonna be able to hide them, but we can stall. I'll call a conference, send your team to the landing zone as fast as possible, I'm calling in Specialist Schnee to assist you in this, we can't afford losses if they're hostile and she has the training to handle that situation," ordered the General.

"Yes sir! Right away sir," replied the officer as he hurriedly left Ironwoods office.

"Time to make a call," said Ironwood as he took out his Scroll device and selected his desired contact, "Schnee, this is General Ironwood, I don't have the time to talk, I'm sending you an information packet to your Scroll that will give you details on a very important operation I need you on right now, head to the rendezvous point with the team I've sent there that you need to assist in the case of hostile contact, Ironwood out," he then immediately hung up, not giving the Specialist time to reply or ask questions. With a long sigh, Ironwood laid back in his chair to relax during the calm before the storm.

 _End of Chapter I._

 **Author's Note: The stage has been set, next chapter will begin with some (hopefully) epic action, also one thing I'd like to note, if you want an idea of the fighting style of Revenant, go ahead and check out a short story I did just for some practice that features him and Northy during the events of the Titanfall 2 campaign. Of course it's not at all necessary to read it, you don't have to at all to totally understand what I'm going to do with this story. Also that totally wasn't a shameless self plug at all. Anyways have a nice day/night and always feel free to leave a review saying what you liked and what you didn't like. Peace.**


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note: Took me a bit longer to write this chapter, but it was very fun regardless. I'm not sure how good I am gonna be about getting chapters out, but I want to aim for at least one a week, and any bonus ones if I can. And as always I do not own RWBY, Titanfall, or Titanfall 2. Those belong to their respective owners Rooster Teeth and Respawn Entertainment. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter II

 _Camp of the Ivory Gauntlet, Forever Fall_

"Jameson, we got locals, what do we do?"

"I don't care, they're probably a bunch of cavemen anyway, use them for target practice or something," ordered Jameson Lock, the head of the Ivory Gauntlet, a band of criminals that have gained a name for themselves by raiding cargo carriers and most recently stealing salvage from the wreckage of the planet Typhon and the Ark weapon the IMC built on it.

"But Jameson, these guys are heavily equipped, not to mention apparently human," replied the grunt.

"Lost colony probably, and heavily equipped with what? Slingshots?"

"Guns, but more importantly, their ammunition. The stuff is giving off some very unique energy signatures, at least that's what the techs are telling us."

"Energy weapons? Sonofa-" Jameson sighed, "alright, let's just wipe them out quickly, they can't fight if they're already dead, how many are there?"

"We think that they only have fifteen people, five look to be some kind of modified Spectres," said the grunt.

"Fifteen? That's it? Ha, this'll be a walk in the park, we have a hundred down here, not to mention the few hundreds more waiting hidden in orbit, we'll be fine," replied Jameson with confidence.

"Uh Jameson, they're already here, they apparently don't want to fight, only to talk with our quote on quote 'leader'," told the grunt.

"Seriously? You idiots just let them in?" Jameson put a hand on his forehead and grumbled, "Fine, I'll talk to them, but get people in position to take them out when I get some info on them and what we're dealing with."

"Of course Jameson, I'll get right on that," replied the grunt.

"Then what are you still doing here? Get out!" yelled Jameson, the grunt hastily apologizing then relaying the new orders to the rest of the Ivory Gauntlet through his helmet radio.

Specialist Winter Schnee wasn't very fond of these "aliens", they were human, male, and all they did was stare at her with apparent lust in their eyes. "Why did I agree to this..." whispered Winter to herself as she took her attention off of the men and onto the very advanced ships that littered the area. "This is, very advanced technology."

"Indeed it is, and from the looks of it, you're probably the one in charge of your little group here," spoke a deep and rough man's voice, startling Winter as she looked up to see the figure that owned said voice.

After a small moment of regaining her composure, Winter spoke, "Indeed I am, I'm here on the orders of General Ironwood of the Atlas Military to make contact with," I small pause as Winter looked around seeing all the people watching her a bit too closely, "extraterrestrials."

"Of course of course, oh and by the way, name's Jameson, head of the Ivory Gauntlet, you may have heard of us and our little escapades, we're kind of a big deal," bragged Jameson as he looked up in the air, almost as if he was trying to strike a heroic pose.

"You're extraterrestrials, we've never heard of you," deadpanned Winter as she raised an eyebrow at Jameson and lowered her respect for any kind of aliens that existed in the universe.

"R-right, of course," stumbled Jameson, "anyways, I'm here to ask you a few questions, my first one being how advanced is this 'Atlas Military'?"

"I believe I'll be the one asking questions here, you're on my planet and it's simple courtesy to let the trespassers answer the questions the homeowners have for them," strongly replied Winter, not wanting to deal with these people any longer than necessary.

"That's a bad idea," said Jameson as he snapped his fingers, next thing Winter knew, every gun wielded by the Ivory Gauntlet was trained on the group. "You see, you're outnumbered, that means your outgunned, even if you have some fancy energy weapons. I'll ask the questions, you answer them, we kill you, we get your stuff, that's how it's gonna work Ice Queen."

"But boss! She's hot!" yelled out a grunt faintly in the background.

"Zip it Jerome! Just because I called her Ice Queen doesn't mean you get to make a stupid play on words!" yelled back Jameson, clearly annoyed, but distracted for a moment, which is all that Winter needed.

She quickly jumped forward, and while Jameson was looking away, punched him in the gut knocking the air out of him. Then twisted him around, detached her dagger from her sword, and put it against his throat. "You'll be answering my questions, do I make myself clear?" said Winter coldly as she pressed the dagger against his throat to further her point.

"I'll admit, this is probably the closest I'm gonna get to a woman," commented Jameson before he got a foot to the back of his leg, putting him on his knees, "Damn, you got some bite, but you just made yourself an open target putting me down here," Jameson smirked.

"What do you m-" suddenly a wall of bullets interrupted Winter's question, and in a bit of very quick reaction time, she activated her semblance, which is in hindsight a super power of sorts, which made a white circle with apparent inscriptions on it appear in front of her, blocking all the bullets fired at her.

"Fall back!" ordered Winter to the rest of her group as she held off the assault, nailing Jameson in the back of the head with a kick, knocking him clean out as he flew forward and sprawled along the forest floor. The group fled past several dropships, with Winter at the back blocking any incoming fire with her glyphs. Shortly, they found several empty dropships and immediately filed into them, planning to radio for backup and hole up there.

Winter yelled into her radio earpiece, "Keep your guns trained on the entrances, find a way to close them if you can, I'll radio for backup! Just hold out as long as you can!"

"Ma'am! Something just entered the atmosphere! It's not like any of these other ships!" yelled back a trooper over gunshots through radio comms.

"What's it's trajectory?" asked Winter as she launched flames from her sword at some foolish grunts who thought they could rush her group.

"It's headed straight for this area Ma'am! It looks like a giant ball of fire!" replied the trooper, worry growing in his voice.

Before Winter could reply, she heard multiple grunts start yelling loudly to each other, and through the windows she could see the grunts running like their lives depended on it. She could only make out one of the yelling voices clearly, "Enemy Titanfall! Run for cover!"

 _A few minutes earlier._

"There is _what_ down there?" asked Revenant.

"Cities, humans, animals, it's almost an exact replica of the core system's Earth," said Northy the Northstar Titan. "This is the third time I've told you Pilot, are you sure it's not _your_ memory core leaking?"

"I don't have a memory core, I have a fleshy brain, and I know, it's just that the similarities are too, similar. But that doesn't change our mission, we go in, we take out the space pirates, then we leave," replied Revenant to Northy.

"We have thirty seconds to Titanfall Pilot, I advise you get ready for a fight, I detect one hundred and three hostiles on the ground and some unique energy signatures that must belong to the locals that live on this planet," pointed out Northy, "It also appears that the locals are now engaging in combat with the space pirates, we must intervene before unnecessary lives are lost."

"Yeah yeah, got it, go in and save the day, any anti titan weapons?"

"All AT weapons appear to be stored in one dropship, they don't think they need them."

"Let's show them just how wrong they are, set drop trajectory to that dropship, now drop on three, two, one," and right after one, the familiar sight of the Titan dropship left and all Revenant and Northy could see was a beautiful horizon with a shattered moon behind it.

"Impact in fifteen seconds," announced Northy as her chassis was now surrounded by flames as they broke through the atmosphere at very high speeds. "Fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four," suddenly the flames disappeared and all Revenant could see was an endless amount of forest, "three, two, one, impact."

And with that, there only came more flames as the Titan landed directly on the dropship, obliterating it and everything inside, even sending shrapnel in every direction killing some grunts that weren't quick enough to take cover and hide from the oncoming onslaught.

"Enemy grunts and spectres detected," were the last words most of those grunts would hear as out of the smoke and flames arose an airborne Northstar Titan, Plasma Railgun ready to kill anything it saw. The few grunts that were still standing out in the open got vaporized almost immediately by the railgun, no time to react. As the Titan came back to the ground from it's initial flight, a cluster missile flew out of a compartment along the top side of the Northstar, hitting the ground and turning any grunt that was hiding behind cover in the area into mincemeat.

Across the camp that the Ivory Gauntlet set up, grunts and spectres were all filing into dropships in a desperate attempt to get away from the Titan that was killing everything in it's sight. "Oh no you don't," said Revenant as soon as he spotted this, but after a taking a potshot that did nothing to the dropships, he took a moment to rethink his strategy. "Damn, we don't have enough firepower to disable all those dropships at once, unless..." He quick looked around, and after a moment he spotted a crate labeled "DO NOT TOUCH CONTENTS" and on another side of the crate "HIGHLY VOLATILE".

"Pilot, the materials in that crate and several more have a very strong time dilation signature, detonating the contents would effectively freeze time around the area of effect," informed Northy to Revenant.

"Perfect," replied Revenant with some excitement in his voice. "Northy, get ready for a modified fastball."

"Of course Pilot," replied Northy as the Titan grabbed the crate and got into a throwing position. "Accounting for wind resistance," said Northy, the next moment bringing her arm forward, launching the crate over the entire camp.

"Steady, steady, now!" yelled Revenant as he shot the railgun just as a few dropships started taking off, however that's as far as they got. Once the railgun shot made contact with the crate, a large, bright, and blue hued light appeared along with an ear shattering hum that temporarily stunned everything in the area, effectively blinding Northy for a few seconds. "What the hell was that! Northy give me a status update!"

"It appears that we succeeded, but my systems have been temporarily disabled, rebooting," said the Titan. Suddenly all the lights inside the Titan went off, and there was only silence.

After ten seconds, everything slowly turned on again. "Ocular systems functioning, limbs are functional, Titan OS booting," read the display in front of Revenant.

"I have returned to full power Pilot, booting frontal display," said the familiar voice of the Northstar Titan.

"Alright, what do we got here..." said Revenant as he tried to make out what was in front of him. "Northy, I'm gonna disembark, whatever it is I'm seeing is interfering with your sight." Revenant did as he said and opened the front hatch, dropping down out of the Titan before looking back up. "Holy hell..." is all he could muster to say as he saw a large blue translucent bubble, and everything inside, including the grunts and spectres and the dropships themselves, were not moving an inch. "Northy, what exactly did we do here?"

"I believe we froze time in the area of the bubble, I detect heavy time dilation and no type of other signal coming from within the bubble Pilot," answered Northy, firing a test shot into the bubble. But the second the entire projectile entered the bubble, it froze.

"Oh, I see what we can do here, how long until this effect goes away?" asked Revenant.

"I predict we have three minutes to fire a shot at every target in the bubble before it collapses, that is your plan Pilot correct?" replied Northy.

"Indeed it is my friend indeed it is," said Revenant as he took out his P2016 pistol and took shots at each grunt and spectres head, each shot freezing as soon as it broke the surface of the bubble. "Northy, fire some shots at the weak points of the dropships, also don't be afraid to fire a cluster missile for extra effect."

"Of course Pilot," said Northy, immediately aiming and shooting at engines and explosives stored inside the dropships. Two minutes later, every target was covered, and the blue color of the bubble was beginning to fade.

"Alright, now to just sit back and enjoy the show," said Revenant as he walked backwards to get to a safe distance.

"Pilot, additional life signs have been detected behind us, unknown if hostile," suddenly announced Northy, whipping around pointing her railgun at the new beings. Revenant turned around as well, not really caring cause he was more interested in the soon coming explosion. However, his interest was slightly peaked as he spotted a group of white clad soldier and robots, the soldiers with their mouths hanging slightly open. Revenant spotted a clear leader among them, a woman without a helmet, and some rather unconventional looking weapons.

The woman began to speak, "H-how did you just do all that?" she said as her eyes were wide open, trying to take in what she saw and is currently seeing.

"Well..." began Revenant, but before he could properly explain anything, a bright white light took up the entire bubble behind him causing himself to turn around as to not miss the impending event. Once he turned back, the bubble collapsed into a single point of bright light, and disappeared. Directly after that, if you had a keen enough eye, you would've seen every grunt and spectre's head explode before seeing balls of fire and shock waves come from each dropship. But only the Northstar Titan had that kind of recognition, so everybody else just saw a giant explosion rip through the air and fire shoot out into the air around where the bubble originally was. After a few seconds of taking the explosion in, he turned back to the woman, "Uhhhh… science?"

 **Author's Note: My brain hurts haha, after the little, but awesome support I got for the first chapter I couldn't help but write a second one right away. And full of action like I promised! Have a nice day/night and always feel free to leave a review saying what you liked and didn't like. Peace.**


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note: Hey look, another chapter! Finally! My sincerest apologies for not getting this out sooner, life tends to kick me in the balls when I try to start actually accomplishing something. But regardless here is the newest chapter! And as usual RWBY, Titanfall, and Titanfall 2 do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners Rooster Teeth and Respawn Entertainment. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter III

"Uhhhh… science?" replied Revenant with a shrug to the woman in white, as debris from the explosion behind him fell around them.

"I'm not entirely confident that science can explain what we all just witnessed," said Specialist Winter, her eyes still set on the explosion and fire that was behind the figure and it's giant, robot for lack of a better term.

"Actually," spoke Northy, "initial scans indicate that what we witnessed was a level three time rift. It's actually rather surprising that spacetime didn't tear then remove the matter within the rift from existence. Which would've been an acceptable outcome anyways."

Everybody in the vicinity looked up at the Titan in confusion, creating an awkward silence. Finally Revenant spoke up, "Northy, whatever you just said made absolutely no sense to any of us."

"My apologies Pilot. I thought it was a rather simple explanation, perhaps not," suddenly, the Titan jerked upwards and readied it's railgun, "Hostiles detected, approaching from all directions at high speeds."

"Grimm," said Winter, "We all need to leave, immediately. You," she pointed at Revenant, "you and your mechanical friend are coming with me and my team."

Revenant stepped back and waved his hand, "Woah there lady, you haven't even bought me dinner yet."

Winter shot a cold glare at Revenant, "My name, is Winter, Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlas Military. And if it were up to me, I'd leave you here for the Grimm. But my orders are to bring you to my superior, General James Ironwood, for questioning."

Revenant sighed and put a hand to where his forehead would be if he wasn't wearing a helmet, "You've never done this sort of thing before have you? Well, probably not," before Winter could interrupt he continued, "I'm gonna get this straight right now, I'm a mercenary. I don't follow orders unless it's from a client, and if you get in the way of my job, you get to be a special guest on my kill list."

"Are you, threatening me?" asked Winter, her hand moving back to grasp her sheathed weapon in case things get dirty.

"Only if you threaten to take me somewhere against my will, which you did. So yes I am threatening you," replied Revenant, glaring back at Winter through his helmet. Before the argument could go on any further, an ear piercing shriek was heard along the treeline that was next to them.

"Hostile spotted, attempting to eliminate," said Northy, firing the railgun towards the source of the shriek as everybody else turned with weapons at the ready. All turned in time to see Northy's railgun shot bounce off of the white plating of a large, black, scorpion like creature.

"Death Stalker," whispered Winter to herself, she then yelled, "Find cover and spread out! Hit the weak points on it's tail and joints while I distract it!" The Specialist then dashed forward towards the Death Stalker, unsheathing her sword and using her glyphs to propel herself around the large Grimm, striking it whenever she wasn't dodging a swipe from the Death Stalker's pincers or tail.

"Hey Northy, didn't you say there were multiple hostiles?" asked Revenant. As if on cue, groups of Beowolves rushed on all fours out of the treeline. Beowolves being Grimm that had long, toothy muzzles and spikes along their bodies. Not to mention the large claws at the end of their appendages. Revenant cursed out of surprise and quickly took out his Kraber, splitting a few Beowolf's heads open before having to pull out his P2016 pistol. "Die die die! You spawns of Satan!" he yelled as he put round after round into the Grimm, slowly backpedaling away from the rush of Grimm.

"Pilot," said Northy as she took another potshot at the Death Stalker, "I advise you embark, I predict that you will soon be overwhelmed by these Grimm."

"Good idea, just give me a second here," Revenant took a last shot with his Kraber, ricocheting it off of a metal panel that was sticking out of the ground, and killing a Beowolf that was about to kill one of the Atlas soldiers. "Alright, getting in," said Revenant as the front hatch of Northy opened up and Revenant climbed in, "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is to assist Specialist Winter Schnee in the defeat of this Death Stalker, and let the other soldiers take care of the other Grimm," replied Northy.

"Oh great, we have to help little miss Ice Queen," said Revenant, chuckling a little bit afterwords, "Alright, let's get this done then get out of here." The Titan rushed over to the fight between Winter and the Death Stalker, ordering the soldiers to take care of the Beowolves while he helped Winter. "This shouldn't be too hard," commented Revenant as they came upon the battlefield of the two powerful forces.

"A little help," Winter blocked a pincer swipe with her sword, "would be appreciated," said a wincing Winter, a few bruises along her body, "My aura is already almost gone."

"Pilot, it appears Specialist Winter has a protective barrier around her body, it is unknown the origin of this barrier, but scans indicate that the barrier will break soon. We must intervene," said Northy with a bit of worry in her voice.

"On it," replied Revenant, piloting the Titan to flank the large Grimm, "Hey! You overgrown arachnid! Come pick on someone your own size!" A fully charged bullet flew out of the plasma railgun the Titan was wielding, nailing the broadside of the Death Stalker's white, armored exoskeleton. Clicks and hisses came from the Grimm as it turned to face it's new opponent, giving Winter time to flee and recover her aura.

"Pilot, there are multiple ways to defeat this foe, it's exoskeleton only covers the front side of the creature. If we were to use tether traps to keep it in place, we could get behind it and take out it's primary means of combat," pointed out Northy.

"Or we could just flip it over and kill it immediately," quipped in Revenant.

"While effective, that would put us into the range of it's pincers and tail. Our shields wouldn't hold against such an onslaught," before Northy could continue, the Death Stalker screeched and began to rush forward to attack.

"Crap, time to improvise," said Revenant under his breath, boosting the Titan backwards to give a small, but crucial boost of time to react.

From seemingly nowhere, two circle shaped objects flew from the Titan and landed on the ground, then the objects seemed to split, attaching secondary circles to the pincers of the Death Stalker. "Tether traps set, engaging VTOL-X Hover Jets," spoke Northy, the Titan suddenly launching into the air and turning around as two pincers just shave the soles of the Titan. But what the large Grimm wasn't expecting, was when it was sent into the air, pivoting through the air as if a bar was stuck through both of it's pincers.

"Haha! Gottem!" cheered Revenant. The other Atlas soldiers began cheering as well, appearing to have finished off the remaining Grimm with only a few Atlesian Knights being destroyed.

"Frontal momentum of the creature including the tether traps as pivot points has given us the perfect opportunity to strike, Pilot," explained Northy as the Grimm landed on it's back, it soft pitch black underside completely exposed. The Death Stalker proceeded to struggle wildly, flailing it's pincers and tail wildly. "Disengaging jets," spoke Northy. The Titan then landing directly on top of the helpless Grimm, pinning it's pincers with twenty tons of pure death machine.

The Death Stalker shrieked in pain, flexing it's tail in a desperate attempt to harm it's attacker. Only to have said tail be gripped my a metallic hand, then viciously ripped off and thrown behind the Titan in one fluid motion causing even more shrieking and screeching. "Say hello to my little friend," quoted Revenant, as a fully charged railgun pushed against the underside of the Grimm, then sent a shot straight through the center of the creature, it's struggle stopping instantly and black smoke billowing upwards.

"Hostile eliminated, great work Pilot," said Northy as Revenant disembarked, landing on the corpse of the disintegrating Death Stalker.

"Just call me the pest control, controlling all of your… pests," said Revenant, attempting and failing at an epic one liner. Some boos and groans came from the Atlesian Soldiers, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" asked Revenant. But before he could answer, what was left of the Death Stalker dissipated causing Revenant to fall straight through and land on the ground with a thud. "Damn… that hurt," said the Pilot, flat on his back.

"For a mercenary you seemed rather eager to help us," said Winter, standing over Revenant.

"What can I say, I'm a nice guy," replied Revenant, getting back up on his feet.

Winter turned back to her group, "We need to leave this area immediately, more Grimm will be on their way."

"Grimm? Cheap name," commented Revenant, "Hey Northy, grab some of those crates that we used. I wanna take a look at them and I don't want the rest of the Ivory Gauntlet to get a hold of them."

"There's more of these mercenaries?" questioned Winter, turning back to Revenant.

"The correct term Specialist Schnee would be pirates, and initial scans indicate that hundreds more ships lay cloaked in the atmosphere," replied Northy, holding one large crate of unstable time bending material in each mechanical hand.

"Oh fantastic, we are now at war with literal space pirates," deadpanned Winter, rolling her eyes and in general wanting to leave this to someone else as soon as possible.

"See? I'm not the only one who calls them space pirates!" said Revenant, pointing to Winter while looking at his Titan.

"We don't have time for this," Winter sighed, "We are moving. Right now. Come with or be left behind for the Grimm."

"Reentering our dropship and exiting the atmosphere at this point of time would spell out certain death for us, Pilot. We should relocate with Specialist Schnee," said Northy privately to Revenant over radio.

"Damn, I'd much rather not go with that stuck up, badass wanna be," replied Revenant.

"I am a what?" asked Winter, glaring over her shoulder back at Revenant.

"I said you're a..." Revenant trailed off before he could finish his sentence, seemingly just staring at Winter.

"I. Am. A. What?" repeated Winter, the glare nearly becoming a weapon. She began to turn back towards Revenant and time seemed to slow down to him. He took in every curve of her body, her flawless appearance, at least that was what he was thinking, to him angels even started singing.

"We'll come with you!" suddenly blurted out Revenant.

"Wait what?" "We will?" said Winter and Northy respectively.

"Yeah, it's not safe to leave the planet, so we might as well go with you," proclaimed Revenant, beginning to walk forwards towards Winter.

"Pilot, your heart rate is increasing steadily as you approach Specialist Winter, would you like me to investigate this phenomenon?" asked Northy, beginning to walk forward along with her pilot.

"Nope, don't mind it at all Northy, let's just get a move on," replied Revenant, walking past a confused Winter.

"A-alright, let's go then," said Winter, beginning to walk again as well.

The group then began the trek to get out of the forest and to the Atlesian dropships, all the while wondering how they were gonna transport the Titan to the rest of the fleet in the sky over Vale. As well as Winter trying to ignore Revenant and everything he was doing.

 _Two hours later, the now destroyed camp for the Ivory Gauntlet._

Faunus dressed in white and black emerged from the forest line, wearing Grimm masks as to frighten anybody they came across. They were led by a larger faunus clothed in red and black, he had red hair and two bull horns poking out of his head. His name was Adam Taurus, a high ranking member of the White Fang, a terrorist group comprised only of faunus.

Adam pulled out his scroll and called the one who ordered him to come to the decimated camp, "Cinder, we have arrived, what would you like us to take?"

A smooth woman's voice came over the scroll, Cinder's voice, "These, aliens, will have very advanced technology. I know someone who could reverse engineer the tech and give us a very large advantage."

"Good, we're going to need it to hold ground after the Vytal Festival," replied Adam, now hearing shouting coming from the other side of the camp, "Something is happening, I'll call you back to let you know how it goes."

After hanging up Adam rushed to the other side of the camp, preparing for a possible fight. But only saw a human in a strange outfit trying backed up against one of the alien ships. "Get away you freaks!" said Jameson, blood coming from his nose and panic in his eyes.

"You. Who are you?" asked Adam, now standing directly in front of Jameson, making him jump and pull his pistol in surprise.

"Get the hell away from me!" Jameson took aim, but before he could fire, his pistol split directly into two pieces vertically. He started screaming as his thumbs from his hands fell to the ground along with the two pieces of the pistol.

"If you refuse to tell me anything you are of no use to me pathetic human," said Adam, unsheathing Wilt again.

"I'm not gonna tell you freaks anything!" said Jameson, frantically trying to stop the gushing of blood from his hands.

"So be it," said Adam coldly, getting into a striking position.

"W-wai-" Jameson's pleading was immediately silenced by a sword plunging through his crotch region, then slicing upwards cutting him clean in two. His body split apart, strings of blood appearing and breaking as the two pieces fell away from each other.

"Search him and every human corpse that you find, I want everything worth taking in our hands," ordered Adam to the rest of the White Fang soldiers. He had the feeling something powerful was hidden here, and that it would turn the tides of his "righteous war" against the humans. But little did he know that a giant robot and it's slightly insane/childish pilot had a portion of that power, and it was going to be one hell of a war.

 **Author's Note: And now we can add crappy ship to the list of things I need to have a proper fanfic. Also some gore, the good stuff. And some proper Titan on titanic sized Grimm action as well. Have a nice day/night and always feel free to leave a review saying what you liked and didn't like. Peace.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Note: Late chapter is late. When No Man's Sky becomes playable and Titanfall 2 Frontier Defense happens, not to even mention school starting up and work, you tend to lose time. But oh well, at least it's here. Also just as I was finishing this chapter the announcement for Postcards from the Frontier got announced and I gotta say, I NEED THAT KRABER WARPAINT. Not to mention every single new banner, RIP Onyx. Titanfall, Titanfall 2, and RWBY belong to their respective owners Respawn Entertainment and Rooster Teeth, go support both please and thank you. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter IV

"Seeing as we can't effectively transport your Titan as you call it, we will have to walk back to the city of Vale south of here. We will be escorted by our ships, so no need to worry about attack," explained Winter to Revenant, leaning back in the opened cockpit of Northy as the group traveled southward.

"Me? Worry about attack? Did you see what I did to that scorpion thing? It was so badass! Nothing can stop me!" proudly exclaimed Revenant, trying his hardest to impress Winter.

"That pride is gonna get you killed," replied Winter, "Not like I'd care."

"Oh, I'm hurt," said Revenant, dramatically putting a hand over his forehead.

Winter rolled her eyes and decided to stay quiet for now, not wanting to provoke anymore conversation between her and the clearly unstable alien, or maybe that's normal for his species? Is he even a he? Now Winter had questions.

"No no that's stupid," whispered Winter to herself, shaking her head. He's clearly humanoid, not like what all those movies seem to show aliens as.

"Four unknown human life signs approaching, they appear to have slipped under the view of your comrades Specialist Schnee, due to their small size," announced Northy.

"Oh great, must be a team from Beacon Academy. You," she turned to Revenant, "stay quiet, I'll do the talking."

"I'm a perfectly fine ambassador," Winter's glare didn't break at all, "Fine fine, whatever you say," said Revenant finally, closing the hatch of his Titan covering himself. To Revenant and Northy, they could hear four distinct female voices, thanks to the tech on board the Titan. Winter however couldn't hear anything that they were saying or even where they were coming from. "They're coming in at nine o'clock," said Revenant quietly over Northy's equipped loudspeakers.

"What do you think the caused that explosion from earlier? I bet it was a reallllly big Grimm!"

"Ruby, don't get your hopes up, and quite frankly I'd rather not fight a Grimm that could've caused such a large blast."

"You don't have to crush her dreams all the time Weiss," at the mention of this name Winter flinched, "All she wants to do is kick some butt! Right Blake?"

"You clearly want to fight whatever caused the explosion as much as Ruby, Yang. I advise we find whatever it was and not engage, but report back to Ozpin so that a higher grade team can handle it."

Four girls walked into view, the first was a short, black haired girl with red fading in at the edges. She was wearing a black and red blouse as well as a skirt. The second looked very identical to Winter, with white hair, but brought back into a pony tail. Also wearing a skirt but with a more refined look to herself, she was short as well but not as short as the red one. The next one was a black haired girl with a bow on top of her head. She was wearing an outfit of black and white that seemed to give off a stealth feel to Revenant. The last girl was the tallest of them all, and clearly the strongest. Long blonde locks of hair combined with some slightly revealing clothing made her quite the site to behold.

The white one, Weiss, froze in place as soon as she looked forward and saw the giant mech. Her frozen position led the red one, Ruby, to bump into her. "Weiss, why'd you stop walk-" A long pause before Ruby finished her sentence, taking in what she was seeing, "-ing."

"Woah," said Yang, the blonde, under her breath, looking up at the menacing robot.

"Uh guys, there are Atlas ships right above us, I don't think we're supposed to be here," said Blake, back pedaling slowly.

"You're not," spoke up Winter, walking forward as to take the attention off of the Titan and onto her as to not send the girls running in fear.

Weiss's head shot over to Winter after hearing her voice, "Winter?! I thought you weren't supposed to be here until the Festival!"

"You know this chick?" suddenly spoke Revenant's voice over the Titan loudspeakers.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" hissed Winter.

"Ah! It talked! Giant talking robot!" suddenly yelled Ruby, startled by the voice.

"Quiet, all of you," Winter pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "This is a top secret Atlas military op, Ozpin should've been notified to not send any teams in. Why are you four out here?"

"We were out here minding our own business hunting some Grimm on our free time. Next thing you know we see all these flaming objects start falling form the sky, then later. A while later we felt the ground shake and we saw a huge explosion in the distance! So we decided to check it out," explained Yang.

"Yang and Ruby thought it was a bunch of space Grimm or something stupid like that," said Blake, gesturing over to the two.

"I thought it was none of our business, and it looks like I was right. But at least I get to see you Winter," said Weiss.

"You four are coming with us, we can't let word of this get out to the public or mass panic will spread," ordered Winter, regaining her composure yet again.

"What happened exactly?" asked Ruby, not being able to take her eyes off of the Titan.

After a few seconds, Winter came up with a fake story, "Meteorites made contact with the surface of Remnant, the White Fang made a clear beeline to the impact sites and we needed to make sure that they didn't get anything that would give them an edge."

"What about the giant robot? It looks way more advanced than anything Atlas could make," observed Blake.

"Experimental, classified. Since you four have seen it you'll need to sign some papers that will swear you into not saying a word about this," replied Winter, keeping a stern stare on all of them.

"But, how do some meteorites spread mass panic... unless it's something big?" asked Yang, tilting her head slightly.

Silence from Winter as she tried to think up something, but before she could Revenant spoke up from inside Northy, "Looks like your little excuse is falling apart."

"I said zip it!" yelled Winter, spinning around to look at Northy with fire in her eyes, the fire intended for Revenant.

"Excuse for what?" asked Weiss, slightly tilting her head, curious as to why her sister was so upset over this.

The cockpit on the Titan opened, revealing the Pilot inside. "Well, to put it simply, aliens," said Revenant, posing himself almost as if he was holding a box along it's sides. This only made Winter more furious.

"Do you not care for our planet's social stability?!" yelled Winter.

"Woah," said all four teenage girls simultaneously.

"It's like those mecha anime I watch sometimes, but so much cooler," said Ruby, jaw dropped and unable to break her stare aimed at Northy and Revenant.

"I don't know what that is, but thanks kid," said Revenant. Suddenly, a notification for an incoming transmission popped up on his helmets HUD display, accompanied by an annoying alarm ringtone. "Hold up, gotta take a phone call," said Revenant while Winter was desperately trying to calm down team RWBY. He closed the front hatch and sat back in the cockpit and opened communications with whoever was trying to contact him, "Alright, who's prank calling me?"

"Your child like antics won't be tolerated for much longer Pilot Revenant, or should I say mercenary?" said a harsh, deep man's voice, "As for who you're currently speaking to, it's none of your concern as you'll be dead within the hour. I originally was going to offer you the choice of leaving this system or staying to die, but you've killed too much of our men, and you're going to be paying with the bounty on your head. Expect us." And immediately after those last two words, the trademarked catch phrase for The Ivory Gauntlet.

"Expect us? That's gotta be ripped off from somewhere," pondered Revenant. Several knocks on the outer chassis could be heard as well as Ruby's voice.

"Woah, it's so hard and solid," she said, knocking on the chassis a few more times.

"I believe the appropriate thing to say in this moment is 'That's what she said', am I wrong?" said Northy, startling Ruby enough that she didn't notice the dirty joke Northy attempted.

"Gah! He's a lady now!" said Ruby excitedly.

"Ruby, get down from there, you don't know how many moving parts up there could crush you!" yelled Yang up to Ruby.

"To be fair you don't know either, Yang," said Blake quietly.

Ruby jumped down from the front of the Titan, allowing Revenant to open the front hatch again. "The woman's voice you just heard is Northy, my Titan's AI," said Revenant, leaning against the frame trying to look cool.

"An AI? How much computing power does she have?" asked Weiss.

"Not important, all you need to know is that a Titan's AI is a Pilot's best friend, they do a lot of things for us," informed Revenant.

"You can tell us all the details later when we get out of this forest, we need to start moving again, you four are coming with us," said Winter, having regained her temper yet again today.

"Actually, give me some coordinates to where I need to go. I was contacted with a threat to kill me within sixty minutes just a little bit ago and I'd rather not have you people caught up in it. These guys have some heavy weaponry and you wouldn't stand a chance," replied Revenant, backing up into the cockpit and closing the frontal hatch yet again.

"I understand that you killed a lot of them, as gruesome as it is, but why do they want you dead so badly that they'll kill you as fast as possible?" asked Winter, the four girls eyes widening when they heard that this guy had blood on his hands.

"Maybe it's because I have a large bounty of several million credits on me, means I've killed a lot of people if you couldn't tell," replied Revenant through the loudspeakers on Northy's chassis.

"H-how do you live with yourself? How many innocent lives have you taken?" asked a mortified Ruby, shocked to hear how much money Revenant got stacked on himself from just solely killing people.

Revenant just burst out laughing at that, "Kid, anybody I've killed is far from innocent. I'm a bounty hunter, I do what the client tells me to do no matter what. With some obvious restrictions but that's pretty universal."

"Pilot, incoming Ivory Gauntlet drop pods and Titanfall signatures. They really want us dead," announced Northy.

"Titans?! The client said there were no Titans or Pilots!" yelled Revenant, he turned to Winter, "Get your people down out of your ships to hide, more giant robots and soldiers are gonna fall from the sky. To put it simply."

"Like hell we're gonna hide, we can help you, our weapons aren't useless against these people," Winter replied, trying to convince Revenant that they weren't helpless.

While Winter and Revenant started arguing again, Ruby decided to bring out her pride and joy, Crescent Rose, a red and black high caliber sniper-scythe. She aimed it upwards and looked through the scope of the weapon in rifle form. After a few seconds of looking around, she spotted five flaming objects appear out of nowhere directly above them, "Uh, guys? Something is falling from the sky, I think it's those bad guys the robot lady was talking about."

"Her name is Northy, and that means it's time for you all to either go, hide, or get yourselves killed in a fight. Your choice at this point," said Revenant while glaring through his helmet and Northy's chassis at Winter.

"Two Titans and three drop pods. Pilot, if we wish to make full use of our newfound allies, we must destroy the Titans while they take care of the rest," advised Northy, setting down the large crates of time bending material off to the side and pulling out her Plasma Railgun.

"Sounds like an alright plan to me, let's kick some space bad guy butt!" said Ruby while raising a fist into the air.

"No, you four are going to hide while the rest of us fight. These people don't have Aura and they will die. At your current age and experience I will not allow you to have blood on your hands and mind," said Winter with a softer voice, although her true fear was her younger sister Weiss getting hurt against an enemy with unknown power.

"B-but..." stuttered Ruby, before Yang decided to step in.

"She's right Ruby, we don't know how strong these guys are and if what she said is true, then we don't wanna be involved in this at all. Let's get to a safe distance and wait until this just blows over," said Yang, going into Protect Little Sister Mode.

"Alright, come on team, let's hurry out of here," said Ruby with a bit of regret in her voice.

"Calculating trajectory of enemy drop pods and Titanfalls," suddenly interrupted Northy, "Contact with an Atlesian drop ship and the ground in three point seven zero seconds. I advise finding cover immediately."

Nobody had time to speak up, and they didn't either. After hearing how much time they had, Winter and Team RWBY bolted to find cover behind trees. The Atlesian drop ships didn't have such reaction time though. Out of the two that were present, one was in the line of a Titanfall.

Before the inhabitants of the drop ship could comprehend what was happening, they were either eviscerated or crushed by the explosion and Titanfall respectively. Fire consumed the immediate area of where the dropship used to be, metal plating and mechanical parts flew from the blast and embedded themselves in the ground and trees below. A completely burned and unrecognizable head landed next to where Team RWBY was taking cover, nearly making them all wanting to vomit in disgust and leaving them in shock from the gruesome sight. Revenant's focus was on where the Titan dropped, trying to get a visual on it so he could immediately open fire on any exposed weakpoints. Any debris being reflected off of Northy thanks to the energy shield surrounding them.

Seven red lights appeared in the dust and smoke, two sets of two lights along the sides of a set of three lights going down between them. The ocular systems for a Legion class Titan.

Revenant said one last one liner as the drop pods and another Titan landed behind the Legion, still hidden behind the smoke in the air, "And here. We. Go."

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the dialogue based chapter, but as you can see, it's gonna ramp up even more so next time. And as always have a nice day/night and feel free to leave a review saying what you did and didn't like. Peace.**


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Note: Hello, took me a while didn't it? And you thought this fic was dead, ha! Well don't worry I plan on continuing support on this story as long as I have the free time and willingness to do so. I may start writing other stories as well, but nothing is set in stone yet. I think I vastly improved my skills though on my time off. This chapter went through several iterations after all, as any good chapter should. And as always, Titanfall/Titanfall 2 and RWBY belong to their respective owners Respawn Entertainment and Rooster Teeth. Enjoy the action!**

Chapter V

As the smoke cleared, Revenant decided to make a move before the Legion could rev up his Predator Cannon and lay waste to everything in it's sight. He dashed Northy to the right and took a shot at the Legion's critical spot at the center of it's hatch, removing it's shield and doing a decent portion of damage.

Down below, troops from both sides emerged from the trees and began firing at each other. The Ivory Gauntlet grunts and spectres doing heavy damage and suppressing fire against the Atlesian ground forces. Winter being only able to hold a strong defense ensuring no heavy losses but unable to attack to give an advantage.

Team RWBY peered from behind a tree a ways off. "We need to help them, they're all going to get killed if we don't distract them," said Ruby turning to the rest of her team.

"Distract? The only way we're going to help them is by..." a short pause, "...killing them..." said Weiss, "...and my sister won't be able to hold out for much longer if we don't take on the offensive."

"But, we can't kill people. We aren't mercenaries!" said Yang, disgust on her face at the thought of killing anybody.

"We're limited in what we can do, we definitely can't handle going directly into the heat of things. Our options are to either help from the shadows, from a distance, or run and get help," recommended Blake.

Before anybody else could say anything more, a foreign sound that they had never heard before reached their ears. It gave them all immediate goosebumps as it sounded like reality being torn apart. But as fast as the sound appeared, it went away.

"What on Remnant was th-" before Weiss could finish her sentence, she and the others spotted in the corners of their eyes several white, foam like things floating through the air. They all turned quickly with weapons drawn at the strange phenomenon. It was moving fast, quickly moving through around the group in a circular motion before a white flash originating from the strange whiteness blinded them all.

"Move!" yelled Yang to her team, everybody immediately jumping back and looking at their new opponent.

"Fleeing hostiles found, preparing extermination," said a low male's voice, coming from the chassis of a pure black Ronin Titan. The Ronin appeared to be about the same size as Northy, just without the jets and circular center piece and a more rectangular central chassis. Also a giant electric sword.

'A Titan,' thought Ruby, 'with a sword, only I could engage close quarters with it.' A plan quickly formulated in Ruby's mind. But unfortunately for as fast as she was, the enemy Ronin wasn't going to waste any time. It quickly rushed forward with it's sword held back ready to take a swing when it's targets got into range. Team RWBY immediately spread out in response, creating as much distance as possible between them and the Titan. But the Ronin was still moving forward, only allowing little time to compensate.

"It's too damn fast for how big it is," said Yang to the rest of the girls. Quickly moving to another position before it could catch the group.

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan," said Ruby proudly, "Just follow my lead and call outs."

"Hurry it up then before we get chopped to bits!" yelled Weiss in response, leaping backwards yet again to dodge a swipe from the Ronin's sword.

"Split up and take down it's shields, it can't hit us all at once. But it has something similar to an Aura, once we take that down, we'll have the advantage!" said Ruby triumphantly, extending her beloved Crescent Rose sniper-scythe into rifle form.

"Alright, let's do this!" yelled back Yang, "Go team RWBY!"

"Bonzai!" yelled back everybody else, before quickly dodging another swipe from the Ronin. All their quick reaction times saving their lives.

They all began running around the Ronin in a circle, taking shots while dodging any attack that came their way. The Ronin Pilot was beginning to get very frustrated with his targets not dying as fast as he wanted, so he decided to stop attacking and hold up a sword block, which made all incoming damage from the girls non-existent. "Crap..." said Ruby, trying to think of a new plan. 'Hmm, wait, what's that?' she asked no one in particular. She spotted something glowing green on the topside of the Titan, and after using her semblance to get a better look, she noticed a handle as well. "Jackpot," said Ruby to herself.

She used her semblance again to turn into a burst of rose petals to close the distance and get on top of the Ronin. After a quick inspection, she grabbed the handle, twisted, and pulled a large cylindrical green object from the Titan. Immediately as a cause of this, the shield on the Ronin disappeared in a small flash, leaving it slightly more vulnerable to damage. But it didn't matter too much as it was still holding up it's sword block.

'Damn,' thought the Ronin Pilot, not expecting that the alien girls could figure out how to rip out a Titan battery so quickly. Since Ruby was so up close, she transformed Crescent Rose into scythe form and began hacking away at the main hull of the Titan, causing a good bit of damage as that wasn't being stopped by the sword block. The Pilot had a response for this kind of situation, so he quickly flipped a switch, and electric conducting smoke began pouring out of the Ronin, filling up the immediate area around the Titan. Ruby began to suffocate and her Aura started taking heavy damage from the shocks. She quickly leaped from the top of the Titan and joined the rest of her team.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" said Yang worryingly.

"Yeah," Ruby coughed a bit, "It began to let out some kind of smoke that could conduct and maybe even amplify electricity."

"We can see that pretty clearly," commented Weiss, observing the electric smoke. Blake however was staying silent, she heard a strange noise from inside the smoke cloud. To her it sounded like metal hitting against metal. She perked her ears up as soon as she realized what was happening.

"Hey, I don't think the Titan can handle the smoke itself, but wants to stay concealed. I can hear it using it's sword to absorb some of the electricity," said Blake, conveying her observations to the rest of her team.

"Hmm, I got it! Weiss, do you have any lightning dust you can use?" asked Ruby, turning to face Weiss.

"Of course I do, what're you planning?" inquired Weiss.

"If that smoke amplifies electricity and if it can't handle it, if we overload it we can beat it! Or at least do a lot of damage," said Ruby.

"Well you better hurry, the smoke is starting to dissipate," commented Yang, what she said being correct. The smoke was starting to lift from the area.

Weiss wasted no time and switched the dust compartment of her rapier to electric dust. She then got on one knee, closed her eyes, and pulled her rapier back. Several yellow glyphs appeared vertically in front of Weiss, as to amplify the electrical energy she was about to release. After a moment of preparation, she opened her eyes and thrust her rapier forward. A yellow energy from the cylinder of her rapier shot from her blade and through the glyphs, forming into a large lightning bolt. The bolt made contact with the electric smoke, causing an even further amplification, causing a large explosion of electricity causing everybody but Yang to fly backwards and on to the ground.

Looking up from her little tumble, Ruby saw the Ronin Titan completely charred, and the lights on it completely absent. Yang, being the only one still standing up, jumped forward, let out a war scream, and punched the Titan with everything she had. The Titan flew backwards, the front hatch flying clean off. The Ronin was now laying on it's back on the forest floor, completely motionless.

The three girls still in the back sat up and started cheering. "Yeah! We beat it!" said Ruby hyper enthusiastically.

"But I didn't even do anything major," said Blake, happy that they won, but she didn't have a big part of it.

"It's okay Blake, you were very agile when it was trying to slice us to bits," reassured Weiss.

Yang held up her hand, "Hold up." She noticed a human like figure struggling to crawl out of the cockpit, the Pilot of the Ronin Titan.

The Pilot fell from where the front hatch used to be and cursed after he hit the ground. He rolled over with his eyes closed grimacing in pain as smoke rose from his body. "God damn, what the hell happened," he asked to the blackness he saw.

"Team RWBY happened," said a high pitched female voice, the Pilot opened his eyes to see his four adversaries standing over him.

"Son of a-" before he could finish his sentence, Blake kicked him right on the head, knocking him clean out. His helmet flew off leaving only a white undermask remaining.

"So, what do we do with him?" asked Blake, looking back up at her team.

"Bring him to Winter obviously, she could get important info out of him," replied Weiss.

"Sounds good," said Ruby, "Let's head back once the rest of the fight ends." The rest of the girls agreed, and they began to detain the knocked out Pilot while Ruby began investigating the remains of the Ronin's chassis.

 _Meanwhile,_ _where the rest of the fight was taking place..._

Revenant was having a tough time dealing with the Legion, it always seemed to have it's gun shield up and it seemed to have an endless amount of power shots that he could barely dodge in time. "God I hate Legions," he said to himself as he dodged another power shot. It was also difficult as he was trying to divert the Legion's attention from decimating the Atlesian troops and Winter, as they wouldn't stand a chance against the hail of endless ASCF*. He'd need to create some kind of diversion, but the only other tool he could use were the tether traps. And he didn't have time to divert Northy's hands to something other than the plasma railgun. Another power shot, except this one nailed the hull, took away all of the shields, and did a significant amount of damage. Sparks began to fly from the controls inside Northy and smoke came from the vents outside.

"Enemy Northstar Titan damaged, moving closer for extermination," announced the Legion's AI system, using a boost to close the distance for a finishing close range power shot.

"Shit," cursed Revenant, boosting Northy back twice to create some more distance between them. "Northy. Any suggestions?" he asked, out of ideas as brute force usually was enough for him.

"All we need to do is disarm the enemy and they'll be helpless. All of a Legion's power relies on the Predator Cannon," replied Northy.

"Hmm, I have an idea, using a new system I installed on a whim while we were warping to this planet. I say we give it a shot," said Revenant.

"That should work Pilot Revenant, good thinking," praised Northy as they dodged another long range power shot.

The Legion stopped and began to reload, causing the gun shield to move as well as it was doing so causing an opening in the upper right exhaust of the Titan's chassis. "There!" yelled Revenant, immediately charging and firing a shot from the plasma railgun. The shot connected and the Titan stumbled back, it's gun shield in the air completely exposing the gun and the Titan. Revenant wasted no time and boosted forward and launched a modified tether trap that appeared to have extra wiring and mechanics on it. The tether latched on to the center of the Predator Cannon just as it was brought back down from the earlier stumble. The Pilot inside the Legion, thinking this was over as the Northstar Titan was now close enough for an easy close range power shot, charged up said shot.

But before he could pull the trigger, the noise of the tether trap reached his ears. He quickly turned to see what was happening, and all he saw was the tether attaching it's other end to a nearby tree low to the ground. Before he could turn his attention back to his enemy, the tether seemed to contract, ripping the predator cannon from the grasps of the Legion and sending it flying only a few feet above the ground, straight at an Ivory Gauntlet grunt that was about to execute Winter.

 _A few minutes earlier…_

Winter, as usual, was having a difficult time. She was keeping up their defense quite well with her glyphs, but they could never get the opportunity to attack. Plus she couldn't find an opening to summon anything. "Move back! Regroup behind cover!" Winter ordered to the rest of the living Atlesian soldiers. They all began running back to the cover of some fallen trees with Winter covering them with her glyphs, however, Winter couldn't save them all. Several bullets made it through the ice walls and defensive glyphs Winter conjured, and with those bullets came blood. Winter watched as several troops around her fell to the ground, bleeding from several places on their bodies. She could hear their cries for help through her ear piece.

"Help! I've been hit!" screamed one soldier laying on the forest floor, his leg barely hanging on to the rest of his body.

"I don't wanna die..." said another, blood spurting from his mouth in various coughs as blood covered his chest.

'I'm so sorry,' thought Winter, closing her eyes and slowly marching backwards. And with her, her defenses. A hail of bullets from the opposing force ripped through the soldiers left behind, silencing their screams once and for all. Winter had of course seen this sort of thing many times before, it didn't shake her as badly as it would others. But she had never been against such insurmountable odds in her life. She had always came through in the end, she was still alive after all. But now, she felt as if she could die at any moment, her defenses would come down and everybody's lives would be over in an instant. Or maybe they'd take some prisoners, she shivered and grimaced at the thought of what they'd do to her.

She hopped behind cover with the rest of the living, and didn't waste any time beginning a summon. She'd need to distract them with a large target, then they could counter attack and at least deal a major blow to their numbers. "This is hopeless ma'am!" one soldier yelled to Winter, "We're all gonna die!"

"They're susceptible to dust rounds just as much as we are to their rounds, we just need to counterattack," Winter said sternly as she finished her summon, a large white glyph appearing in front of the fallen trees they were all taking cover in. The approaching enemy stopped in their tracks, they had no clue what it was and fear of the unknown, however subtle that fear was, made them stop in their tracks.

What they could only identify as a ginormous white bear phased into existence from the white glyph. It had the exact appearance of a Grimm Ursa, except much larger. It's skin and armor were all snow white, representing the glyph is spawned from. The Ivory Gauntlet soldiers immediately began laying lead and energy into the mystical beast, yelling and running for cover. Winter smirked, satisfied with her distraction/bullet sponge. "Attack!" she ordered the troops, herself leaping into the air and onto the branches above as to get the drop on them.

She watched as the remaining Atlesian troops quickly flanked and gunned down the distracted grunts and spectres. Some stayed further back though and began laying down covering fire for their comrades. 'Oh I don't think so,' thought Winter, jumping from branch to branch with a certain elegance. She dropped down behind four grunts and quickly encased them in ice, neutralizing them and providing cover as the others noticed that they were being flanked. They began shooting at the ice, thinking it as easy cover to destroy, not caring for the grunts that were inside.

With her cover being destroyed rapidly, Winter stabbed her rapier into the ground and formed a large ice glyph along the ground surrounding her and her enemies. An icy fog came down in the area that the glyph covered, effectively blinding the soldiers. Winter leaped from cover and began her final assault, starting by using what little time of surprise she had. She thrust her rapier through a grunt easily, as he had no Aura to protect himself with. She moved on to the next immediately, slashing his neck, blood spraying from his veins and getting all over Winter. The other soldiers noticed what was happening before Winter could take out anymore of them, they grouped up and fired on the first moving thing. Which was naturally Winter herself, but luckily her Aura took the brunt of the bullets, but it was nearly drained.

As soon as she was within stabbing range she made short work of the final four, slashing and dodging their punches, kicks, and thrusts of their knives. Blood covered her blade as the final one fell, body cuts everywhere and his arm nowhere to be found. Winter panted heavily, and with a dead look in her eyes. She never liked to kill people, any sane person would feel the same. She sighed and let her arms droop as she dropped her weapon, her Aura completely drained. She finally summoned enough energy to contact the rest of the Atlesian troops.

"Is anybody still there?" she asked into her ear piece, panting heavily. No response. She began to panic, her breathing getting even heavier as she started to sprint full speed towards where the rest of the fight was. Before Winter could make it five feet, she heard a loud gunshot behind her. She turned her head to see one last grunt, with a revolver pointed straight at her. A bullet passed directly through her abdomen, her breath leaving her immediately and a sharp pain replacing all feeling in her body. She screamed out in pain, falling face first into the ground. Winter turned her head to the side and began to cough blood violently. "No… no..." she whimpered in between spasms. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind, they stopped right next to her. A hand grabbed her arm and turned her over. She looked up and saw the grunt standing over her now.

"This is for my squad you crazy bitch," he pulled back the hammer and lined up his shot.

'So this is how it ends. I lived a fulfilling life, I saved many lives. I just hope Weiss can handle losing me, I'm so sorry,' Winter thought, her watering eyes glued to the barrel that was about to end her life.

But before that could happen, what Winter could only describe as an unidentified large mass passed over her body, taking the grunt right with it. She turned her head over weakly, and saw the Legion's predator cannon seemingly stuck against a tree. At closer inspection, Winter noticed a pair of lifeless legs directly below the large gun. Tears began freely flowing from her eyes as she turned her head the other way, looking on at the finale of the fight between Revenant and the now helpless Legion Titan.

The Legion decided it's best bet was to rush the Northstar, it was still in relatively close range, a boost and spring could bring him close enough to pummel the much smaller and weaker Titan's chassis into oblivion. So he did exactly that, but unfortunately for him, Northy was much much faster. As the Legion attempted to dive forward to tackle him, Revenant boosted to the side and extended a leg out, tripping the Legion forward. Revenant jumped on to the Legion's back, bending down and grabbing the arms of the Titan. "Flight Core activated," said Northy. The core activation causing them to fly into the air, ripping off the arms of the Legion before sending a hail of missiles down to end the fight. The Legion exploded into flames, leaving nothing behind except a few metal parts to remember it by, not that anyone cared enough to do that.

Winter sighed in relief, happy that they won the fight. More tears came flowing from her eyes as the blackness came and overtook her.

 _*ASCF is an acronym for Aggressive Sustained Counterfire, a popular meme in the Titanfall community._

 **Author's Note: Longest battle based chapter yet! I enjoyed coming up with the scenarios and varying situations that the fights took place in. More exposition will take place next chapter, so more story! And as always have a nice day/night and feel free to leave a review saying what you did and didn't like. Peace.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Author's Note: Hello again! Glad you could come check out Chapter VI of my story. Thanksgiving week update for y'all. I really enjoy reading the reviews for the story, always makes me want to write some more for you guys (and girls). Haven't given up yet! So yay. And as always, Titanfall/Titanfall 2 and RWBY belong to their respective owners Respawn Entertainment and Rooster Teeth. Enjoy the story building chapter!**

Chapter VI

"Will she be alright?" asked Revenant to Northy as she held the passed out Winter Schnee.

"Specialist Schnee has a single bullet wound that missed vital organs, but she is suffering from heavy internal blood loss. A small dosage of Stim has been able to stabilize her for the time being, but we must seek medical help immediately Pilot," replied Northy, using her data core eye to scan Winter. "For now, we should regroup with the survivors and head for this town of Vale. Help will be there."

A loud collective gasp could be heard behind Revenant, he turned around and saw the four colorful girls of Team RWBY standing behind them with worry on each of their faces. He noticed specifically however that the yellow one was carrying what appeared to be an Ivory Gauntlet Pilot. He'd have to thank her for that.

Before he could, the white girl started talking frantically, "Winter! Is she okay? What happened? Where is everybody?" The other three joining her in the torrent of questions.

"Can all of you calm down and let me explain!" yelled Revenant, frustrated by so many voices going around in his head. All of them immediately shut their mouths with an added 'sorry' from the short, red girl. "Alright, so, I'm gonna give it to you kids straight. Everybody else is dead and Winter will join them if we don't head to Vale right now," even in the middle of explaining this he began to walk south, Northy following shortly behind carrying Winter gently with both mechanical hands, as well as the crates full of the Ark weapon salvage attached to the tethers on Northy's sides.

Dumbstruck, the four girls stood there for a few seconds before quickly sprinting to catch up with Revenant, taking careful measures to avoid getting in Northy's way as they have witnessed what a Titan could do. "Y-you mean everybody else is… dead?" asked Ruby, on the verge of tears at the thought of so much loss of life, with the others moreso in shock.

"Did you notice all the bodies laying around?" simply remarked Revenant, tone never changing. He looked to his left to see Ruby nearly about to burst into tears, he sighed. "Okay look kid, you look like you're going into some kind of combat business along with your friends there. Death is an inevitability in this line of work. Better to learn that now than later."

"I know, it's just that I feel like I could've done something to stop it..." said Ruby quietly, looking downwards at the ground as they walked along.

"No, you couldn't have done anything against those guys. Don't be a hero, being a hero gets you killed," said Revenant, feeling sorry for the girl but not wanting to sugar coat things.

"But, isn't that what you did? Be a hero?" asked Ruby, looking back up at Revenant with almost a kind of admiration.

"Heroes save lives, I take them. I'm no hero and that's perfectly fine with me," replied Revenant with the same no changing tone. Ruby didn't say anything more, just looked back down at the forest floor deep in thought.

Revenant walked over to Yang, taking the opportunity to ask about her captive, "So then, that the Ronin Pilot?"

"So that's what that robot was called? Cool, and yeah this guy was the thing inside so I took him," replied Yang cheerily, trying to shake the shock from earlier.

"If you don't mind, hand him to me and I'll load him into Northy for safe transportation, and interrogation," asked Revenant.

"Aw, but finder's keepers," playfully said Yang, sticking out her tongue at Revenant.

Revenant swiftly activated Stim and grabbed the unconscious Pilot's legs dangling in front of Yang, ripping him from her shoulders and throwing her towards Northy. Who already had her cockpit open as the body flew through the air and directly into the Pilot's seat. "Indeed, finders keepers," smugly replied Revenant. Who only earned a pouty 'Hmph' from Yang.

"Pilot, Specialist Winter's younger sister Weiss Schnee refuses to stay at a safe distance from my moving mechanisms," said Northy to Revenant privately over their comms a few minutes later.

"Sister? Huh, small planet," commented Revenant, "I'll take care of it." Revenant slowed his walking speed as to get directly next to a fuming Weiss.

"Gahh! I just want to see Winter! Stop pulling her away from me!" yelled Weiss at the Titan, who made no response to the short outburst.

"Hey, cool it Ice Queen, wait… Winter is already Ice Queen, so you can be Ice Princess. Since you're also white and cold, how does that sound?" said Revenant, getting completely off track from what he was originally going to say.

Weiss turned to Revenant red in the face, "Shut up! My sister is hurt and I just want to see her!"

Revenant just sighed, "Look kid, I know you're probably worried about your sister," a loud 'probably!?' from Weiss after hearing that, "and don't worry, she'll be fine. We're almost to the forest border, so we can call for help there."

A hand taps on Revenant's shoulder, he turns to his left and sees the yellow girl, nearly standing at his height with her captive Pilot hoisted over her shoulders. She asks, "Hey, why aren't we running or anything? With a giant mech that big you think it'd have larger strides. Not to mention getting Weiss' sister some help quicker, or before this guy wakes up." She points at the knocked out Pilot with her free hand.

"She's too unstable to be putting too much g-forces on her body, at least that's what Northy is telling me. Plus we have her stable for the moment," calmly replied Revenant.

"Only for the moment, we need to rush at least a bit," popped in Blake.

"That won't be necessary," replied Revenant bringing his hand up to his head to cut comms, "Northy says Atlesian ships are on their way to the edge of the forest. She'll get the help she needs once we reach there, so let's not take any unnecessary risks."

Weiss could only look down with worry, after all, what could she alone do against a giant robot of death and it's pilot? The rest of the trip went by in an awkward silence, with the occasional cough of blood from Winter. After about ten minutes of walking, the group could hear the engines of Atlesian ships.

"There! We're close! Come on guys!" Ruby called out as she began to run ahead. And true enough, once they broke through the tree line they spotted several Atlesian ships resting on the ground, troops filing out of them. They began to notice the party that was in front of them, but mostly the giant robot that was very clearly not with Atlas. Fingers began pointing and some started shouting.

"Ah crap," Revenant stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I come in peace! I have one of your wounded, Specialist Winter Schnee. She's bleeding internally pretty badly so I'd appreciate it if you would get somebody who can take care of that."

Troops surrounded the entire group, keeping their guns trained on everybody, especially the Titan. Northy lowered her hands and set Winter down on to the ground, then backing away with Revenant. The Atlas forces immediately swarmed around her body after the Titan and it's Pilot were a safe distance away. Team RWBY however was still standing by the tree line, unsure of what to do.

Winter was lifted on to a stretcher and carried away into one of the ships, which made Weiss relieved. She'd do whatever it takes to see her sister as soon as safely possible. Weiss turned her head back to the scene unfolding around Revenant and Northy.

"Alright, now that you have your precious Specialist, I have to go kill off the rest of the bastards that wiped out the guys you sent into the forest," said Revenant, walking backwards slowly. Looks of disturbance spread along the faces of the troops as they realized the fate of their predecessors.

"You're not going anywhere," spoke a man clad in white, as the line of troops split to give him walking space. "You'll be coming with me, and you'll be questioned about what happened in there. And what exactly you are."

"And you are..?" asked Revenant, motioning his hand towards the General.

"His name is General James Ironwood, head of the military for the Kingdom of Atlas," said Northy, answering Revenant's question.

Revenant took a closer look at the General, sleek black hair, rigid posture, and a stoic poker face. Definitely a general. "Alright Irontree, what happens if I don't come with you?"

"The loss of important information that I could give you, if you cooperate with us," replied the General, being heavily put off by the presence of the Titan but keeping a straight face.

"False," said Northy, "I have already hacked into your top secret databases through your scroll, General Ironwood."

That cause Ironwood's face to lose it's composure to a grimace. But only for a second. Revenant immediately fired back at Northy surprisingly however, "Northy! How many times do I have to tell you to not hack things spontaneously!"

Northy replied calmly, not that she could reply any other way, "How else do you think I got the positions and names of Specialist Winter and the General?"

"Oh, well, that makes sense," said Revenant quietly to himself, "But Northy! We are mercenaries, not criminals!"

"Are you sure? We've done many illegal things," replied Northy again.

"Titan speakers off," said Revenant quickly. What followed after could only be described by onlookers as a one sided conversation of Revenant to Northy, "No, that was totally legal. I don't care if we were trespassing it's literally our job to do what the client tells us! Are jobs illegal now? What no, being a mercenary isn't illegal, I think. I will not read another damn law book in my life, you know how those make my head hurt Northy. My old man already tried to force that on me and I ain't dealing with that ever again. Why can't you just, you know… unhack them?"

Ironwood decided to start talking before this went on for any longer, "We'll overlook any possible crimes you may have committed as the trading of knowledge is far more important for both of us.

"Woah there pal, I've seen those movies and you never give the lower tech race the advanced tech. Never ends well," said Revenant, turning back to face Ironwood.

Ironwood just sighed, "How about we discuss the _history_ of our respective humanities back in Vale? If we stay here too long the Grimm will be sure to follow."

Revenant gave the general a cold stare, "Fine then Irontree, lead the way."

"It's Ironwood, General Ironwood," said Ironwood a bit irritated, "Alright men, board up and head to Beacon Academy, Vale."

Ruby and her team only looked on as they watched Revenant wave to them then climb on top of Northy. The four jets on her back lighting up and lifting the Titan and it's cargo into the air as the Atlas ships started lifting off. The small fleet of ships plus the Titan and it's Pilot flew off into the horizon almost majestically.

"Well, that was certainly, eventful..." said Ruby, "Come on team, we should go back to our dorm room. The Vytal Festival starts tomorrow and we need all the sleep we can get." The rest of the girls agreed and they started the walk back to Vale with solemn faces, their minds filled with the gruesome reality of man versus man combat.

 _Several hours later, Professor Ozpin's office_

"So, this is the so called Pilot you spoke of James?" asked Ozpin, sipping some coffee out of his beloved coffee cup while sitting at his desk.

"The one and only, so remind me why I'm here again?" interjected Revenant before Ironwood could speak.

Ironwood started talking before he could be interrupted again, "You're here because we can tell you where you are, and you can tell us where you're from and why you're here."

"Well I was born on Earth, eventually ran away from home and went into Pilot training with the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation. After seeing how garbage they were I ran away from them too, taking my Northstar Titan and training with me. Became a mercenary because that's all I knew at that point and now I'm here cause I took a job that requires me to wipe out the entirely overly equipped space pirates in your atmosphere. I would've left already if this job wouldn't send me into retirement early," explained Revenant in surprising detail to Ozpin and Ironwood.

"Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation? I can already imagine how well that's going," commented Ozpin.

"Mercenary. Winter was right," said Ironwood to himself, "So, how about we do some business then?"

"No no no, I've wasted enough of my time here. I actually have a deal for you General, I have a captive of my own I took from that Yang girl. One of the pirates I'm hunting, if you can come up with a decent trade I'll hand him over to you for interrogation," proposed Revenant. Ironwood tried to come up with a decent offer, but what could he possibly give a mercenary with extremely high tech? Before he could answer, Revenant spoke again, "Thought so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go kill some goddamn space pirates."

Revenant was about to walk into the elevator at the end of the room, but Ozpin wasn't about to let that happen, "So you stole a captive from one of my students? That's grounds for arrest, and quite frankly you don't look like the type of person to slaughter a bunch of kids to get out of a sticky situation. They don't know that you don't possess and aura so they wouldn't hold back. And I also heard about what you did back in the forest, you saved Winter despite that carrying her slowed you down significantly and took you very off course of your so called 'job'. You're very capable of helping others, and we could use that kind of help with an alien threat looming over our heads. My deal I propose to you is that I don't send every student in this school after you, and like you said yourself, you'll hand over your captive for interrogation."

"We'll let you interrogate him yourself when we deem it necessary," added Ironwood, building off of Ozpin's surprising turn of the events to get the cards on their table.

Revenant could only curse to himself. "Guess I lost this one the second I walked into this room, you have a deal good sir. The guy is yours," he said with some bitterness in his voice.

"Good talk mister Revenant, I trust you have a ship of your own to stay in?" A nod from Revenant, "Good, I'll clear a landing pad for you, we'll speak further tomorrow," said Ozpin.

Once Revenant left the room through the elevator silently, Ironwood spoke up, "Ozpin, what could he even possibly do for us that wouldn't endanger our entire operation? Not to mention why we would need him in the first place?"

"I fear something terrible is going to happen, we need as much help as we can get from him. Of course in exchange for our interrogation subject. He has handed him over right?" asked Ozpin.

Ironwood brought up his Scroll device and looked at a live video feed that showed Northy's cockpit just shutting, and several Atlas personnel dragging the still body of the Ivory Gauntlet Pilot away from the scene. "He's in our custody, luckily our new mercenary parked his… Titan, outside of Beacon walls. What makes you so sure he'll do what we say?" asked Ironwood.

"Simple, he needs that captive for his objective. Like he himself said, this new enemy is over equipped, for his standards it sounded like anyways. He needs information in order to take the right approach. If we hold the information, we hold him. Don't worry it won't be for long, the Festival only lasts for a few days and we'll only need him for that time. Think of it as extra hired muscle," answered Ozpin.

"Even so," Ironwood turned to look from the glass windows out on to the horizon, "does manipulating him make us any better than… her."

"It may, but she is still the villain here," said Ozpin darkly, "we can only hope we haven't doomed ourselves by making our alien guest too upset. But I trust he'll do the right thing when the time comes."

"I hope so Ozpin, I hope so," is all Ironwood could say.

"Also, one more thing, let me talk to Team RWBY about what they witnessed. They'll trust me more than some Atlas employee or yourself," said Ozpin.

"I was worried about that, they were exposed to a lot of death Ozpin. Treat them carefully, and make sure they don't spread rumors about aliens invading among the students and other schools that are only here for the festival," replied Ironwood.

"Don't worry James, go back to your fleet, I'm sure you have work to attend to," said Ozpin.

"Of course, I'll reach out to you if anything else happens in the sky, goodbye." And with that, Ironwood left Ozpin alone in his office to mull over his thoughts and drink his coffee.

 _Private landing pad outside of Beacon Academy, Revenant's dropship_

"DAMMIT!" Revenant yelled, helmet off and punching the metal interior of his ship, "Why the hell do they have so much firepower, this wasn't in the job request at all!"

"Perhaps we overlooked something Pilot," said Northy, peeking into Revenant's quarters through a small window inside the ship.

"No, I've read through the request way too many times on our way to this planet. It never said anything about Titans or Anti-Titan weaponry. Not to mention volatile time bending materials," replied Revenant. He held up a piece of shimmering shrapnel taken from one of the crates. It almost seemed to nearly fade from existence at times, but then it shot back into reality as if nothing ever happened. "This stuff, whoever sent us here could care less about the Ivory Gauntlet. They're trying to get rid of this wreckage from the Ark incident. I should've known the money was too good to be just a simple hit job."

"Revenant," said Northy almost softly, "There is a 0.5% chance you could've predicted this kind of outcome. Don't blame yourself for this turnout."

"And I even let our one chance of getting out of this mess slip out of our hands!" yelled Revenant, throwing the Ark shrapnel across the room.

"That however is indeed your fault," commented Northy.

"Don't remind me," said Revenant, collapsing back on to a mattress with only a few thin sheets on it. "I'm going to reset, this entire business is making my head hurt. Northy, make sure to shut down so you don't set of some alarm by hacking those Atlas guys again."

"Do not worry Pilot, I can only hack Beacon from this location. Our position is cloaked as well so they wouldn't be able to find us," Northy energetically said.

"They know we're right here, power down Northy. Goodnight," said Revenant, rolling away from Northy.

"Of course Pilot, powering down. Goodnight," replied Northy obediently. Standing back up and putting herself on to a set of hangers so she wouldn't collapse as she powered down.

Revenant sighed to himself as he rested on his mess of a bed. "Guess I gotta make the most of this situation," he held a postcard for a Hawaiian beach resort, "Don't worry beach, I'll be coming for you soon." Tossing the postcard aside, he gazed into the ceiling lost in thought for the rest of the night until he fell asleep.

 _Ivory Gauntlet fleet, Commanders Quarters_

The dark figure of a large, tattoo covered man loomed over a cowering Gauntlet grunt. "So grunt, you're telling me the IMC sent a lone mercenary to wipe us out? I find it hard to believe that one man, even if he had Pilot training, could wipe out two of our top squads. Not to mention after completely wiping out that idiot Jameson who got scared into making landfall after the mercenary warped in. Those men had a good portion of our precious cargo, and now we've lost it!" yelled the clearly pissed larger man into the grunt's face. The larger man's hovering right over the grunt's head.

"S-sir, he wasn't alone, there were locals that helped him. Human, b-but they appear to inhabit the entire planet. But the ones that killed J-Jameson had appendages that clearly resembled Earth like animals," replied the grunt, staring forward scared for his life.

"Hmm, lost colony maybe, doesn't matter. I want the ones that helped the merc dead anyway. Who were they?" asked the larger man.

"F-five survivors, six including the mercenary. Then we have the animal group, we've got them all ID'd and tracked to two separate locations. B-but we have no clue where the first group is now mister Axson sir," the last part spoken quieter and quicker by the grunt, but picked up by 'Axson' regardless.

"God dammit! Get out of here before I blow your head off," yelled Axson, frustrated. The grunt quickly doing as he was told and leaving through the automatic door behind him. Axson quickly drew out a phone and called one of the contacts on his list, "Send a message to our top guys, I want them on the ground hunting these people who took our shit and wiped out Jameson's crew. NOW!" He then crushed the phone in his bare hand. Sparks flew past his head as a black liquid passed through his veins, a wicked grin spreading on his face as his body began to shimmer. He spoke in a voice that was his own, yet warped by reality.

"I'll crush every one of them myself if I have to."

 **Kinda long** **A** **uthor's Note: Ooo plot building, mystery, and character development. A few things I'd like to say though, as much as I appreciate the enthusiasm behind wanting to have your own OC in my story. I'm afraid I'll have to reject all as it would change my view for my story. Plus I'd feel lazy for using someone's ideas for my own work. I want to get a fight scene in next chapter as I don't like keeping exposition in for long, so expect that next time.** **Also, a future project I may pursue is a Destiny AU story I'm very interested in. (Been playing too much Destiny 2 PC) Last thing I'd like to get in is my opinion on the whole EA buying Respawn debacle, all I have to say is that Respawn had no other choice as they needed the money. I trust Respawn but I do not trust EA** **considering the whole Battlefront II loot box frenzy** **, but I guess we'll have to see what happens to Titanfall as a franchise. Sorry for the long AN, just wanted to make some announcements and not flood the first page haha. So,** **as always have a nice day/night and feel free to leave a review saying what you did and didn't like. Peace.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Author's Note: Hello 2018, so far so good at least. Sorry for the as late as ever update to this story, but as usual Christmas was a thing and I also moved across the country to where it's actually warm instead of -45 Fahrenheit (I spelled that correctly first try, I am a god) wind chill temperatures. So that's nice. Next chapter should be coming much sooner since I'm excited about it! As usual, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Titanfall/Titanfall 2 belongs to Respawn Entertainment. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter VII

 _Day one of the Vytal Festival_

"So, I'm supposed to be finding this… Qrow Branwen?" asked Revenant as he leaned against a wall in one of many bars in the town of Vale.

"Indeed," replied Professor Ozpin over his Scroll, "or more accurately, he'll be finding you."

Revenant looked up from his Scroll and viewed his surroundings, "I'm not sure if that's supposed to be ominous or not."

"You can relax," said a man's voice from behind him, "I'm only intimidating when I'm pissed off." Revenant, startled, turned around and put his hand on the holster holding his P2016. The sleek black haired man put up his hands mockingly, "Woah there sir, no shots need to be taken unless they're shots of alcohol."

Revenant took his hand off of his hip. "Sorry, force of habit. I assume you're Qrow?" asked Revenant.

"Qrow Branwen at your service," Qrow mock bowed, "So I hope you know why you're here."

"Mostly, supposed to do what your boss Oz wants until he gives me my prisoner back," replied Revenant, "Never mentioned anything specific though."

Qrow walked over to a stool next to a counter and beckoned Revenant to sit next to him. As Revenant sat down a bartender walked over, "So what will it be for you gents?"

"One shot of whiskey please," requested Qrow, the bartender quickly filling up a shot glass and sliding it down to Qrow.

"And for you?" asked the bartender to Revenant.

"Full glass of whatever your strongest stuff is, might as well see what this planet has to offer," said Revenant, the bartender looking slightly confused but business is business.

Qrow eyed Revenant and whistled, "Huh, didn't take you for the heavy drinking type."

"I'm not, can't get drunk. Side effect of heavy Stim treatment and usage. It sure impresses the ladies though," said Revenant as the bottom section of his helmet came off on its own, revealing a mouth. Not like you'd expect much else. Revenant took a few gulps and put the glass down. "So, on to business I guess. What do you need me to do?"

"Right to it then, sounds good to me," Qrow took another shot, "So, Ozpin is thinking that there's a group that may have infiltrated the school by tagging along with the other schools coming in for the Vytal Festival."

"Sorry for not doing my homework, but what exactly is the Vytal Festival?" asked Revenant after taking a few more gulps of his drink.

"Definitely an alien. In a nutshell it celebrates the unification of the four kingdoms after a really violent war a long time ago," explained Qrow.

"So you celebrate that by pitting students against each other? Makes sense," remarked Revenant.

"Vytal Festival and Vytal Tournament. Two different things," said Qrow, "Anyways, infiltration is always something you want in a war. I'd know that best as I'm Ozpin's 'infiltration guy' so to say. And Ozpin believes that the enemy has infiltrated one of the schools and are masquerading as a team of four. After all, you need four to enter the tournament."

"Sounds logical, I'd be ashamed if he didn't think of that to begin with. War one-o'-one you know?" Revenant said, a small awkward silence filled the space between the two men.

Qrow coughed, "Right. So naturally we've already gone through all students. Nothing turned up suspicious so far, but I wanted your Titan AI to take a look and see if it'd find anything," Qrow asked as he tapped his finger a few times on his Scroll sending a list of students to Revenant's Scroll.

"It is a she, and thanks for the list. I'll have Northy look through it. That can't be all though," said Revenant, finishing off his drink completely unfazed. The bartender whistled, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, we have two things we need to get done today. First thing shouldn't be too hard, keep patrol during the first round of the tournament today. I don't expect the enemy to be bringing out anything particularly crazy the first day so we're more of an insurance if anything," said Qrow, taking one last shot.

"So what's the second thing? Must be fun if it's taking place later," asked Revenant.

"Heh, I like where your head's at. More of those Ivory Gauntlet guys landed last night and we need to go take them out before they cause any panic or damage. I'll do the quiet stuff and you'll be the big guns since... you have a giant robot of death," replied Qrow.

"Interrogated my prisoner already? You guys are fast," said Revenant all of a sudden.

Qrow pauses before he takes his shot and sets it down. "Perceptive, Ivory Gauntlet give it away?" asked Qrow, silently impressed.

Revenant leaned forward and answered, "Yep, I don't recall telling you guys the name of those people so it was obvious." Qrow simply nodded and kept drinking. "So anything else?" asked Revenant for a final time.

"Nope. We should be heading down to the fair grounds now. The tournament is about to start and since I'm here I want to see my nieces for a bit," said Qrow, standing from his stool and beginning to walk out of the bar with Revenant quickly in tow.

"Is this the part where you go 'it's time to split up gang'?" said Revenant as they both started walking down the street.

"I'll go to the arena itself and you'll stay in the fairgrounds for today. Try not to woo too many ladies with your drinking skills," Qrow chuckled to himself and turned a corner out of Revenant's sight.

"Heh, I'll try to keep my charms minimal," said Revenant as he turned the corner, only to find himself alone. He looked around for a few seconds in confusion. "Qrow? Qrow? Where'd you go man?" Revenant heard the flapping of wings above him, and when he looked up he saw a lone crow staring at him. It cawed and took off from its perch on a light pole and into the sky. "Oh, Qrow and crow, I get it. Ha I'm so smart," said Revenant to himself as he made his way uptown to the fairgrounds.

 _The Vytal Festival Fairgrounds_

Revenant had just finished watching the match between Team RWBY and Team ABRN of Haven Academy. He noted the fighting capability of Team RWBY. "Well I see how they could have taken down a Ronin Titan on their own now. Pretty impressive but still have a lot to learn," he commented. "Northy, any progress on that list?"

Northy spoke back through his helmet radio, "I have a few suspicious persons listed. But one in particular stands out completely."

Revenant sat down into a bench, looking into the sky, "Well who is it?"

"One Jaune Arc, his papers for getting acceptance into Beacon Academy are perfectly forged. They're so plain and normal yet pristine," answered Northy.

"What? Let me see this," files and videos appeared on Revenant's HUD inside his helmet. A mother and her energetic child walked past him, the child immediately started pointing at exclaiming at how cool he looked dropping his cotton candy.

"His cover is genius too Pilot, he's terrible at fighting. At least that's what he's showing, take a look for yourself," said Northy, a video maximizing itself on Revenant's HUD.

"Not the face not the face!" said a blonde young man in the video, presumably Jaune Arc as he got clubbed in the head by a mace by another student in what looked like a sparring/training session.

"He has no defense and no offense, he's just simply awful at fighting. It's the perfect cover up..." Revenant commented, "what an evil mastermind..."

The video minimized and all Revenant could see in front of him was a child's face. Leaning over from next to him on the bench. "Um sir, my son wants to know if he could… touch your helmet," said the mother of the boy.

"Uh... sure kid, go nuts," said Revenant turning to the kid. The kid laughed happily and started plastering his hands all over his head. After a bit Revenant stood up and lifted the kid back on to the ground, "All right all right that's enough for now."

"Thank you sir," the mother thanked Revenant and carried her child away as he waved back at Revenant from his mother's hold. Revenant waved back but paused as he heard a familiar girl's laugh from behind him.

"Didn't know you were a family man!" yelled out Yang, next to four other girls. The other three were the remaining members of Team RWBY, but the last one was a short, green color haired girl that he didn't recognize.

"I'm not, all you need to do is be calm around kids and they'll be calm around you. Unless you're a badass like myself," said Revenant as he walked up to the group of girls.

The entire group giggled, Revenant, proud of his comedy, stood in front of them. "So mister Revenant," asked Ruby, "What're you doing here? I'd expect you to be…" she takes a moment to find her words, "…finding a way out of here. So to say."

"Well little rose, I got a job to do and it requires me to stay here so I'll be sticking around for a while," replied Revenant conspicuously.

"Cool! Did you see our match?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah! We totally kicked butt!" added in Yang.

"Yeah I watched it. Could've been better though, could've been worse as well. I give it a solid seven out of ten," said Revenant.

"Hmph, I'd at least give it an eight," said Weiss as she turned her head away.

Revenant laughed, "You all did good, relax. More importantly, have you seen anyone suspicious lately? Been kinda on the look out since that one time..." he looked over at the green haired girl, who just looked blankly back, "in the forest, together. Alone?"

Everybody looked at him like he was an idiot, which he is. "Uh yeah totally, definitely get it. Gotcha..." said Ruby quietly trying to play along.

"Excellent cover up Pilot, nobody suspects a thing," said Northy enthusiastically.

'Right', thought Revenant. "Well, who is this young lady?" asked Revenant, now facing the green haired girl.

"Emerald Sustrai, mister?" trailed off Emerald.

"Revenant, pleasure to meet you," said Revenant, taking his hand in hers and shaking it vigorously.

"Pilot, you never shake hands, what're you up to?" asked Northy to Revenant.

"It's an intimidation tactic that I wanted to try," said Revenant as he finished off the lengthy handshake.

"Um, right…" said Emerald, "Anyway, me and Merc are gonna go catch some more fights." She started walking away towards a boy with silver hair and attire sniffing… boots? Revenant decided not to question the customs on this planet.

"Have fun!" waved Ruby as Emerald walked away. She suddenly turned towards Revenant, "Oh right! We were just talking about getting some victory food! Wanna join us?"

"Sure, why not," replied Revenant, "So where to?"

"I know just the place, follow me," said Yang, starting to walk away as she motioned for everybody to follow her.

 _A Simple Wok, a food hut in the Fairgrounds_

"Hopefully you can eat food around here Rev," said Yang. She looked at the old man that was working at the hut, "I'll have the usual please."

The old man nodded and slid over to her a large bowl of noodles, Ruby squealed, "I want the same!" Promptly another large bowl of noodles slid in front of her as well.

"I should be fine, everything else I've eaten hasn't been too much trouble," said Revenant, "I'll just have a small bowl of whatever costs the most." The old man then brought out a small bowl and poured a single ravioli into it. Everybody looked confused but Revenant was excited.

"Um, okay… do you have anything with a lower amount of salt?" asked Weiss, all she got was a simple bowl of noodles. She sighed, "Um… okay..."

Blake didn't say anything at all, she just nodded towards the old man. The old man smiled and nodded back and slid to her a giant bowl of noodles topped with fish. She gasped and started drooling over it like she just found heaven.

Weiss looked weirdly at her teammate, then turned toward the old man and offered him her credit card. "Aw Weiss, what's the occasion?" asked Yang.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round," Weiss said cheerily, but the smile went away as she got hit in the face with her credit card. Revenant stopped his ravioli preparations and turned to look at what was happening. The old man who was clearly annoyed was pointing at his register which was practically screaming "CARD DECLINED". "What? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!" said Weiss, frustrated and confused.

Blake, in shock, tried to start taking the bowl before the old man could notice. But alas, the fishy bowl was ripped from her hands. "Nooooo..." said a dejected Blake as she fell over on to the counter in front of her in defeat.

"Maybe I could help?" said a redheaded girl from behind the group.

"Pyrrha!" said Ruby as she flung her arms out in joy.

The rest of them started talking about how to get food, but for Revenant, he had his eye on one of Pyrrha's companions. There were three of them behind her, a boy in green and an energetic pink girl right beside him. And the last one… "Jaune Arc," said Northy, "He's here."

"Damn, didn't think he'd be so quick on trying to take me out. He's good," whispered Revenant to himself.

Later on, after everyone was done with their meals, they were sitting around talking before Team JNPR's first match. Team JNPR being Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. Nora being the energetic pink girl and Ren being the green clad boy that gave off a ninja like aura.

"If I barf, I'm blaming you," remarked Jaune to Pyrrha, who just prior gave the reason of eating before their tournament battle was to gain energy.

"Oh! Aim at the enemy!" said Nora enthusiastically.

"Nora, that's disgusting. But if you feel the urge," interjected Ren.

Meanwhile, Revenant was still watching Jaune a little too closely. Not that anyone could tell due to his helmet's visor covering his face. But, he's been silent the entire time in thought over what he could be planning. "Maybe he's just trying to draw someone in with this sick act of his. Go in with some kind of poisonous dart hidden in his sleeve or something," muttered Revenant.

"That wouldn't achieve anything, he's clearly smarter then that Pilot," commented Northy, "I predict he'll try and stir things up during his team's game shortly."

Revenant leaned forward and put his hand on the side of his helmet, unknowingly unmuting himself to the outside world. "Good thinking Northy, and when he does, I'll pop his skull with my Kraber," said Revenant out loud, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him.

"Um, pop who's skull?" nervously asked Ruby.

'Crap,' thought Revenant to himself. "Uh, just some of those darn space pirates!" quickly said Revenant. 'Too much!' he immediately thought after.

"Space pirates?" Nora gasped, "Are you a space mercenary!? That's so cool! Hunting pirates… in space."

"Wh-wh-what? That's ridiculous! Of course he's not a space mercenary pilot person!" quickly spurt out Ruby, waving her hands in the air.

"Right..." said Ren, "Well, our match is about to begin. So we better get going."

"Agreed, it was a pleasure having a meal with you all," said Pyrrha politely after standing from her stool.

"Thank you sooooo much for paying Pyrrha. I don't know what happened with my card, but I'll make it up to you!" proclaimed Weiss.

While Pyrrha was trying to convince Weiss that she didn't need anything in return and that she was just trying to be a nice friend, Revenant received a call on his Scroll from Qrow. "Sorry ladies, but I gotta go here. Duty calls," announced Revenant.

"Aw, but you didn't even talk much," pouted Yang.

"Sorry, I was focused on my work," he glanced at Jaune, "I think I have a lead on something suspicious." He stood up from his stool and took the single ravioli that he had yet to eat. "Well, cya kids. Good luck in your matches."

"Thank you, good luck in whatever your work may be," replied Pyrrha with a smile.

"Make sure to pop the guy's skull extra hard!" said Nora a tad too excitedly for everyone but Revenant's liking.

"Will do kid, will do," he began to walk away as the rest of the group waved at him. Revenant took his Scroll from one of his many pockets and answered Qrow's call, "What's up?"

"Took you long enough," came the old crow's voice from the Scroll, "Plan's changed, we need to get a move on before those Ivory Gauntlet guys get out of our range of operation. Sorry to cut your patrol short."

"It's alright, I might have a lead anyway. I'll tell you about it later though since it's not one hundred percent confirmed," replied Revenant, beginning to plot a route back to Beacon in order to get to his ship.

"You have half an hour to make it to the rendezvous point, good luck," said Qrow, hanging up immediately after.

"Hey wait a- damn..." cursed Revenant, rerouting his course for a much quicker path to the edge of town. "Northy, bring the ship to the end of the path I just sent to you, I have to do some good ol' hardcore parkour," ordered Revenant, "But first, got to get out of this park slash fairground."

Revenant began a full sprint forward until a tent appeared in front of him. 'Ha, a single tent is no match for a Pilot!' thought Revenant to himself. People at what appeared to be a glass molding tent turned their heads towards the commotion caused by Revenant's unstoppable running form. People began to take cover as they realized he wasn't stopping his path to the tent, the old woman at the helm of the little tent shielding a glass sculpture of Beacon's tower. At the last second before contact, Revenant jumped clear over the tent with the help of his jump pack, the pack flaring on his lower back boosting him over the tent and directly into the pond behind it.

"OH SH-" his cursing got immediately halted by his belly flop into the water below him. Onlookers flooded around the tent from before to find out what happened to the madman. After a few seconds, their waiting was rewarded as water violently erupted at the other side of the pond, Revenant emerged completely soaked and promptly continued his run. The people just stared for a while before going back to their previous activities, shaking their heads at the crazy man.

Revenant, disregarding his little dip into the farthest parts of his memory, continued his run through an alley way. Normally he'd be disheartened when he came upon the dead end in the alley, but he's a Pilot. And Pilots don't do dead ends. Revenant stepped on to the wall to his right and began running up it with the assistance of his jump pack. He continued this until he began to descend on the wall, but before he could lose any progress he leaped over to the other side of the alley wall, propelling himself up further and further repeating this until he reached the rooftops.

He landed on the rooftop with one hand on the ground, looking down. "Super hero landing," he whispered to himself, he then shot forward, jumping the gaps between buildings effortlessly. Wall running along other buildings in order to gain speed. This continued for roughly ten more minutes until he sighted the wall that separated the city from the wilds of the outside world. Now as usual, normally when confronted with such an obstacle as a large towering wall, a normal person would turn back. Maybe even an under equipped or novice Pilot even. But Revenant had his own little manufactured trick up his sleeve.

Revenant jumped off of the final rooftop, and used a double jump to run directly into the wall. He didn't immediately start sliding down the wall as his jump pack held him in place just long enough for him to activate a Stim boost. With the assistance of his jump pack of course, he began running up the wall at a sprinting speed. "Come on come on come on," repeatedly said Revenant as he neared the top of the wall, however his Stim boost was near ending as well. "Just… a little… more..." wheezed out Revenant as his Stim boost expired, leaving it up to his natural body power to propel him up the rest of the way. Slowly but surely he stopped having upward momentum, and as time seemed to slow down, he reached his hand out as if reaching for the sky.

"No need to be dramatic Pilot, I have you," interrupted Northy over radio, activating the phase boarding protocol for Revenant. He then suddenly got enveloped by a white light, and landed on his feet in the dropship.

"I was having a moment there," complained Revenant as he walked over to a window to spot where they were.

"We are already on our way to Mountain Glenn Pilot, ETA at full speed without breaking stealth is fifteen minutes," announced Northy as Revenant peered out of a window, observing the quickly shrinking city of Vale.

Revenant nodded his head, "So, what is Mountain Glenn anyway?"

 _Mountain Glenn, several hours prior_

"Sir, all of our ship's stealth systems went out upon entering the atmosphere. They'll know we're here," reported a grunt to his superior.

"Hmm, it won't matter, if anything it'll just make this go quicker. Axson wants these people dead and I'm not one to keep him waiting," replied the superior, "It'll be especially easy, considering he gave us permission to use that weird sparkly Stim juice on some of our guys."

"Yeah, I've heard some rumors about that stuff, supposed to be a weapon to surpass Titans… sir," said the grunt, "Regardless though sir, we're already prepared to set up camp. If the rumors are true, they should be able to clear the creatures that infest the area without too much resistance."

"Good good, you're dismissed," replied the superior, waving away the grunt. As the grunt walked away, the superior opened up a video feed on a monitor behind him. The stream was looking over a group of six individuals, each one wearing jet black heavy armor that made them look half a foot taller than they really were, which was still tall.

They all were training, practicing various martial arts against a slew of dummies. One soldier backwards roundhouse kicked a dummy, breaking the stand it was resting on and sending it across the room. Before it could hit anything however, the video distorted heavily and white noise prevailed for approximately half a second before the stream came back online. The soldier that kicked the dummy now held it by it's dummy throat on the other side of the room. The superior nodded and closed the stream, satisfied with the Diamond Crown unit's training regiment.

 **Author's Note: I was going to add a battle scene to this chapter, but unfortunately that would've been too long for my tastes so that'll be first thing next time I promise. Also I won't lie right now the Metal Gear series is giving me a lot of inspiration, and quite frankly Survive actually looks alright. For a zombie game anyway. Anyways, this chapter is still technically my longest one yet as each new chapter is tending to be at this point, so we'll see what happens with that. So, as always have a nice day/night and feel free to leave a review saying what you did and didn't like. Peace.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Author's Note: Writer's block sucks a lot, it also sucks when you have tons of inspiration but can't write it down. Which is pretty much writer's block so yeah. But it's here! Finally! I'm glad though, longest chapter by far and I don't plan on going longer in the future so far. Also been a no life in Dying Light, just got the game a few years late but hey it's awesome! RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Titanfall/Titanfall 2 belong to Respawn Entertainment. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter VIII

"Pilot, Mountain Glenn is an abandoned expansion attempted by the Kingdom of Vale an indeterminate amount of time in the past," explained Northy, "In short, it's a large abandoned city. It should be perfect for Pilot combat as long as the buildings aren't too unstable."

"Nice, coming up on it right now from the looks of it," replied Revenant, looking through the front cockpit of the dropship. Just as Northy said, a few miles ahead of them, a large derelict city was sitting there. Quiet, too quiet.

"The subway system underneath the city connected to the city, and is a tomb to thousands of men, women, and children. The Grimm overran the city and slaughtered everyone, and in a last ditch effort to save everyone they sealed themselves in the caverns and subway system below. Unfortunately a section of the subway collapsed in an explosion of some kind and Vale was forced to close it off as the people were beyond saving..." sorrowfully said Northy.

"Well damn, any hope that the Grimm will kill off these Ivory Gauntlet guys?" asked Revenant.

"I don't think so Pilot, they're ruthless, and some creatures won't stop them from taking the entire city as a main hub for their operations. We must stop them here," said Northy, a bit of stoicness in her voice oddly enough.

The ship started to lower in altitude, landing in stealth right on the city limits. "Northy, I'm gonna need you on standby for Titanfall. Get the dropship into the air once I'm out, but go slow as to not break stealth," ordered Revenant as they neared the ground.

"Of course Pilot, I'll be watching your back," replied Northy, giving a single nod forward with her chassis.

"Good, activate phase boarding protocols," said Revenant. Not a moment after and he was outside and on the ground, startling Qrow who was relaxing waiting for him.

"Woah! Oh for god's sake man don't do that to an old man like me," nervously chuckled Qrow, lowering his giant mechanical sword-scythe.

"You're early, been doing some scouting?" asked Revenant, leaning back on a tree right next to Qrow and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you're not gonna like it though," said Qrow as he took out a flask from seemingly nowhere and drank from it.

"Finish your drink there and spit it out man, how bad are we talking? Like several Titan's bad or just a lot of grunts bad?" asked Revenant very unconcerned.

"Mix of both. Two Titans, which you think wouldn't be too bad but with a camp as big as it is they have to have something else there. Either that or they just brought down their best damn Titans they had," explained Qrow grimly.

"Only two? Yeah something's up alright, I can only guess though. Could be a trap. My first guess however is that they have a stock of anti-Titan weapons laying around somewhere," guessed Revenant. He started pacing around the tree he was leaning on prior, when he came around a third time he asked another question, "Hey, I thought you said they were on the move. But they're camping out? It's the middle of the day, if they're setting up camp they're staying right where they are."

"That's what I thought at first glance too, but I have a little update on that as well. Right after I called you there was a pretty damn big explosion. Now they're all up in arms and I could hear the shots from here. Looks like they got spooked by something, one of these big heavily armored guys in black was ordering them to stay and prepare when I managed to go check it out," replied Qrow.

"Heavily armored? Colored black? Odd, doesn't sound like any kind of grunt or spectre I've seen or fought. I wouldn't try to think too much of it, since the goal here is to kick their asses so hard that they'll never want to come back. So let's focus on removing the grunt population," recommended Revenant. He stopped his pacing and began walking forward towards the city.

Qrow turned toward him. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

Revenant turned around and started walking backwards. "Well the enemy isn't going to kill themselves, you stealth them and I'll draw their attention after a coordinated sneak attack at the edge of their base camp. Sound good?" asked Revenant, pausing his backwards walk and giving two thumbs up.

Qrow was a tad surprised with how knowledgeable Revenant was, but was happy that he wouldn't have trouble with his new found partner. "Sounds good to me, let's get this party started."

 _Ivory Gauntlet camp, center of Mountain Glenn_

Two grunts stood guard at a nearly destroyed alleyway, both were incredibly bored but also incredibly on edge.

"So, what do you think happened here? Think those creatures got to the people that used to live here?" asked one grunt as he turned to the other.

"Probably, I don't really give a crap though. This place is perfect for a base with lots of cover and flanking opportunities this deep into the city," replied the other grunt.

"Flanking works both ways you know, but if all else fails there is that subway system our scout guys found an hour ago. Real dark and spooky," both grunts laughed and resumed their post and looked forward again.

"So, do you think those Diamond Crown guys are just for intimidation or what?" asked one of the grunts. When he got no response, he got slightly pissed. "Hey, when I ask a question, you should answer it-" The grunt froze in fear as he looked to the side and saw his friend's unmoving body. Before he could grab his radio to call for help, he got violently pulled bad and a blade was pressed to his throat.

"Diamond Crown? Who are they?" asked the voice of Qrow as he slowly dragged both grunts backwards into the alley.

"I ain't tellin' you jack pal," said the grunt, voice shaking due to the sword right up against his neck naturally.

Qrow, knowing his captive was scared, used that to his advantage. "Alien planet, monsters, you have no idea what I could do to you to make you talk," threatened Qrow, pressing his sword a bit harder against the grunt's neck.

"We have cameras and mics on our uniforms, they'll find you and make you suffer," said the grunt, trying to sound tough. But the shakiness of his voice and now his body was giving himself away.

"Guess I won't let them find the body then," said Qrow, starting to slide the blade across the grunt's throat very lightly but just enough to start cutting.

The grunt, not being able to take anymore, spoke up quickly, "Okay okay! They're some elite unit sent to kill that mercenary and whoever helped him, word around the street is that they have these weird-"

Before the grunt could finish, a patrol of two more grunts showed up right in front of Qrow and his hostage. And in a stroke of bad luck, they turned to face them both directly. They both jumped at the sight of the knocked out body and the man holding the grunt hostage. Also unfortunately, they both opened fire immediately. Their bullets pierced right into the body of Qrow's hostage, effectively making him a meat shield. Qrow quickly threw the now dead body of the grunt off of him and ran at the two now reloading grunts.

Qrow took a wide swing with his sword, intending to take both of them out at once. One of the grunts had a good enough reaction time and backed out of the way, but the other tried to block it with his rifle and subsequently got slammed into a wall with the overwhelming force, knocking him out cold. The other finished his reload in the meantime and began to open fire again.

Qrow began to spin his sword in a circle around him, blocking most of the bullets but a few passed through making him grimace as his aura lowered significantly. Qrow quickly jumped forward once the grunt started reloading again and swiped at the grunts legs with his sword, cutting them clean off. The grunt began screaming in pain as he fell to the ground, but before he could make too much noise, Qrow's blade on his sword lowered, revealing a barrel where the main shaft of the blade would normally be. He pulled a trigger on his hilt, sending a bullet through the screaming grunt's skull silencing him forever.

"Gotta remember these guys don't have aura to protect them," Qrow said to himself. He was used to having to kill people, but he didn't like it in the slightest.

 _Opposite side of the camp_

"Hey Rev, there's no way that these guys didn't hear screams on my side. I'm gonna need that diversion right about now," said Qrow over his Scroll to Revenant's helmet headset.

"Uh, about that, I was listening in to your little interrogation session gone wrong. And I don't like the sound of a special unit being sent to kill me. This is just a trap," pointed out Revenant. He was on the top floor of a building looking down the scope of his trusty Kraber, marking the locations of various supplies and weapons.

"Remember what you said? We don't need to kill those guys, we just need to scare them back into space. Besides, you have a long range rifle, aren't you supposed to hang back away from the action anyway?" said Qrow.

"That's simply not my style, besides, nothing is gonna be able to take a bullet of this caliber and survive up close. Not to mention I have my trusty pistol and Stim pack," said Revenant. He took aim at a large package of warheads and took a single shot. The ensuing explosion killed three grunts and sent another flying in the air, landing on another grunt who had just turned around to view the explosion.

"Looks like that's my diversion, thanks. I'll try and get more info from the back line of these guys," said Qrow, hanging up right after.

Revenant sighed and took aim with his Kraber again, his crosshairs right over a grunt's head. Right before he could pull the trigger, the grunt noticed the glint of the scope, and naturally yelled and pointed giving away Revenant's position. Before he could do anything else, Revenant cursed under his breath for such a rookie mistake and promptly popped the grunt's skull. This definitely gave away his position.

Grunts began swarming towards the base of the ruined building Revenant was on top of, luckily for him however there was no possible way for them to reach him without a jump pack. So all he had to do was keep on poking out and taking shots. Or so he thought.

He leaned over the waist height wall and was met with several bullets whizzing past him and hitting the concrete. He quickly took shelter behind it again. 'Too many of them, gotta find a way to split them up or take them out in large chunks..." thought Revenant, brainstorming tactics of engagement.

"GRENADE OUT!" yelled one of the grunts below, it appeared that they already made it inside the building.

'Perfect,' thought Revenant quickly sliding away from the edge of the roof and towards a collapsed hole in the center. He stood up quickly and caught the aforementioned grenade in his right hand. Before it could explode, he quickly threw it down the hole and dived backwards for cover. Down below, the grunts couldn't even call out the grenade before it went off, tearing them and the building structure around them into shreds.

Revenant quickly bolted to the roof of another building as the concrete beneath him collapsed into a large pile of rubble. "Let's hope most of the grunts were in there," said Revenant, peeking over the edge of the adjacent building. More bullets flew past his head and he ducked back into cover. "Alright alright, just gotta keep the high ground," murmured Revenant to himself.

He crouch walked along the side of the concrete railing where they couldn't see him. After reaching the opposite side of the wall he was hiding behind, he popped up out of cover with his Kraber, opening fire again and quickly shooting six bullets. In between each shot, with lightning speed flipping the bolt action up and backwards, then forwards again before taking another shot and repeating the process. Only taking six seconds to empty his magazine, successfully dropping six grunts. He ducked back into cover again as more bullets came by, the wall starting to fall apart from the onslaught.

"Get inside and cover his escapes! Flush him out!" yelled out one of the grunts. Eight grunts ran into the building below him as the rest surrounded the base.

Revenant brought up comms with Qrow, "Hey Qrow! Think you could lend a hand? I'm pinned down and I don't have an escape route, these guys aren't letting up!" He could hear the grunts running up a stairwell below him, he readied his Kraber towards the doorway on the roof and undid the holster for his P2016.

"Can't help from here, sorry Rev. And I only have worse news," replied Qrow through his Scroll.

The roof door burst open and the grunt behind it got a bullet through the chest, sending him backwards into the grunts behind him knocking them all over. "What could possibly make this worse?" He let loose a whole magazine of rounds from his P2016 into the pile of grunts, taking out four more.

"Those two Titans I mentioned before are on their way to you, one had a sword and the other had way too many explosive weapons to be safe," warned Qrow. Suddenly shots could be heard from Qrow's end. "They found me, I'll make my way to you as fast as I can," said Qrow, hanging up right after.

'Just great,' thought Revenant as he quickly dispatched the remaining three grunts with his Kraber as they exited the stairwell.

"Pilot, accurate to Qrow's description, I have spotted a Ronin Titan and a Tone Titan heading your way. ETA for them arriving at your destination is fifteen seconds. Their formation appears to be missing an Ogre class Titan, this should make dispatching of them fairly easy. May I request a Titanfall?" asked Northy excitedly.

"Yes! Please Titanfall!" yelled Revenant back as he ran down into the stairwell that the deceased grunts came from as frag grenades went off on the roof. Bullets pierced the old and withered concrete walls all around Revenant as he bolted down the stairs. A lucky bullet managed to nail the structural support of the stairwell. As even more frags and explosives went off above Revenant, the stairs gave out beneath him, forcing him to leap through a hole created in front of him as preset Satchel heavy explosive charges went off below him now.

In a blaze of fire and glory, the building collapsed as Revenant fell directly into a crowd of grunts. The shock wave and the dust cloud knocked over and blinded all the grunts around the now pile of rubble. Revenant wasted no time in taking advantage of this and started putting down grunts with his P2016 before the dust could settle.

Heavy steps that shook the ground neared Revenant, the two aforementioned Titans getting too close, but Revenant was still in the shroud of dust. Revenant began slowly crawling along the ground so the Titans couldn't detect him, his aim was to find cover and escape in the buildings across the street. Revenant had nearly made it to the other side of the street when the Ronin Titan got too close for comfort. "Sweeping area free of visual obstructions," said the Ronin AI, taking a large sweep with it's sword, clearing away all the dust in the air leaving Revenant completely exposed. He rolled over innocently as both Titans just stared at him. "Hello there," quickly quipped Revenant, trying to buy as much time as possible.

"Target spotted, eliminating," said the Ronin Titan, raising it's sword to make quick work of Revenant.

"Warning, incoming enemy Titan," suddenly announced the Tone, raising it's 40mm cannon into the sky. A cluster missile landed directly behind the Tone, but then Northy's feet landed directly on to it's chassis, causing it to drop right on top of the detonating cluster missile.

Revenant cheered as the Ronin quickly turned around to see Northy shove a fully charged Plasma Railgun round directly into the Tone's face, leaving it in a barely functioning doom state. The Ronin wasted no time and charged at Northy with it's blade, swinging horizontally at her. Northy brought up her Plasma Railgun in defense, clashing the two Titans in a duel of strength. Revenant quickly stood up and ran over to the Ronin, climbing on to it's back while it was distracted.

"Pilot Rodeo detected, deploying electric smoke," announced the Ronin, breaking the clash and boosting backwards as electric smoke surrounded it. Northy raised her Plasma Railgun but didn't dare shoot as her Pilot was inside the smoke cloud. A few seconds later, Revenant leaped from the smoke with a battery on his back, landing directly on top of Northy's chassis.

"Northy, boost backwards and overcharge yourself with your current battery while I insert this new one," ordered Revenant.

"Of course, Pilot," responded Northy, doing as she was told and boosting backwards out of the range of the Ronin's attacks. Right after, she overcharged herself with the current Titan battery that was inside her and ejected it, giving her an overshield. Revenant followed up by inserting a brand new battery, giving her another energy boost.

"I'd like to see this guy take us now," said Revenant as he boarded Northy, the Ronin Titan slowly approaching with his sword drawn.

The Ronin opened up the fight by letting loose a large wave of electricity known as an Arc Wave. It quickly traveled forward, but Northy while being piloted was easily able to side step it. Unfortunately the Ronin was already coming up with a follow up. It swung it's sword horizontally again, leaving no room for dodging as they already were pressed up against a building. Revenant responded to this by dive boosting forward before the sword could connect, activating the flight jets on Northy's back as they tackled the Ronin as well.

Revenant throttled back with the flight jets, carrying the Ronin into the air. They reached the other side of the street quickly, shoving the Ronin along the sides of multiple buildings causing them all to collapse and causing a lot of damage to the already battery-less Ronin. As soon as the jets let up though, they dropped to the ground giving the Ronin some time to recover. It swung it's sword which it still held in one hand and nailed the broadside of Northy, taking down her shields most of the way and knocking her off of him.

The Ronin stood back up quickly before Revenant could bring Northy back up and put away it's sword in favor for it's four burst shotgun weapon. As soon as Northy stood back up, she got met with a blast of far range shells, completely taking down her shield and dealing minimal damage. But enough to warrant a lot more caution. Revenant quickly boosted backwards out of the Ronin's range again, but the Ronin wasn't having it as it followed suite. "It shouldn't be able to fight for much longer, took a battery from the sucker," confidently said Revenant as he piloted Northy backwards more, fully charging a round from the Plasma Railgun and letting it loose. The Ronin, with no good defense, strafed out of the way of the round and switched back to it's sword for a sword block. "Come on, just a little more..." whispered Revenant, unleashing another round directly into the Ronin's sword block.

Just as Northy shot another round, the Ronin dashed forward, phase shifting while doing so. Before Revenant could do anything, the Ronin reappeared from it's phase dash directly behind Northy. Revenant with quick reflexes, turned ninety degrees and boosted to the side. This wasn't enough however as another swipe from the Ronin's sword knocked the Plasma Railgun right out of Northy's hands, causing her to stumble another ninety degrees to face the Ronin directly.

"Alright, fist versus sword. Let's do this," said Revenant with a surprising amount of confidence. The Ronin stepped forward and swung it's sword strongly from above, leaving Revenant with the only option of side stepping it. But as a little bonus, he used another boost to twirl to the side and deliver a roundhouse kick directly into the Ronin, dealing some damage and causing it to withdraw momentarily and stumble backwards due to a low energy supply. "Yeah you like that? More of that where it came from," mocked Revenant over Northy's outside loudspeakers.

The Ronin was seriously sick of this mercenary by this point, and decided to end it right there. "Sword Core activated," announced the Ronin AI. It's sword suddenly being covered in electricity and the Ronin, re energized, began to glow yellow.

"You know what I really apologize for my rudeness, please don't hurt me," quickly said Revenant, not wanting to fight a Sword Core unarmed. Suddenly a ping on Revenant's HUD notified him that his Flight Core was ready, giving him a way out of this. Revenant quickly used two boosts to move backwards, but as the Ronin's Sword Core super charged it's boost jets, it was easy for it to start catching up. Before that could happen however, Revenant boosted Northy into the air in the middle of a boost, letting them move backwards a lot faster. The Ronin's overcharged boost jets were still faster, and Northy was still in range of the now vastly more powerful sword. So in order to turn the tides, Revenant activated Northy's core.

"Flight Core activated," announced Northy, boosting even higher into the air as her jets overcharged, bringing her on par with the Ronin's speed. The Ronin brought up his sword guard as he knew what was gonna happen next. Missiles rained down on the Ronin, doing next to no damage as a sword block during a Sword Core mitigated damage by ninety percent.

"Northy, activate remote railgun charging, we've already won," said Revenant as both the cores on each Titan wore out. The Ronin's sword stopped glowing, and Northy began to fall from the sky. The Ronin ran forward to intercept Northy and finish her off, but Northy lifted up her feet and boosted forward mid air, colliding directly into the Ronin. They slid along the ground with Northy on top of the Ronin right by Northy's fully charged Plasma Railgun. As they slid by it, Revenant leaned Northy over and grabbed it with one hand and dragged it forward just as they came to a stop. "Sayonara sucker," said Revenant as he shot one last time point blank into the pinned Ronin, causing it to explode into flames, completely depowered and destroyed.

"Target destroyed, good work Pilot. However I'm detecting seven more life signs, I'm unable to identify six, but one is the Tone Pilot. Should we engage?" asked Northy, standing up and walking away from the smoldering fire that used to be a Ronin Titan.

"Unable to identify six of them? Hmm, let's approach cautiously but don't engage immediately," proposed Revenant. He had an idea on who they might be though. As they approached the area, they came upon an irregular scene. The Tone Pilot was crawling away from six heavily armored, black clad figures. One of them, a larger man with a minigun, was walking up to the gravely wounded Pilot.

"Weak," said the man in a deep, Russian accent. Pressing one of his feet onto the back of the Pilot, holding him down. "You didn't last long at all my friend, however I'll be merciful and give you a soldier's death," said the Russian. He pressed the minigun he carried onto the Pilot's head and fired a single bullet through his skull, splattering blood on to the ground beneath his now fresh corpse.

"Damn, that's hardcore," commented Revenant, surprised at the man's actions.

"As for you, my opponent," suddenly said the man, looking up from his handiwork, "I hope you'll impress me more."

"Normally I'd say six on one wouldn't be fair, but you know this whole Titan thing exists for a reason," replied Revenant cockily, readying Northy's weapons systems.

"Hmph," said the man, "We are the Diamond Crown unit, you will kneel before our power." All six of the individuals suddenly began to convulse in place, and their bodies began to violently blast flashes of light and fade into nothingness at the same time. One could call it a "glitching" effect. After a few seconds, the convulsing stopped, and they all shot their right hands up towards Northy.

"Pilot- someth- wro- time- fluc- hig-," said Northy's rapidly deteriorating voice, the HUD for Northy began to glitch rapidly, and in only a few seconds, was completely shut down. Revenant was speechless as he sat in the darkness. Suddenly, Northy's cockpit was ripped open, giving way to the strength of the Russian from before. He reached in and before Revenant could react, grabbed him and threw him out of his Titan and out on to the middle of the street.

"That wasn't very difficult, how disappointing," said the Russian, hardly intelligible, "My comrades have agreed to let me fight you myself, they already have left, as you are rather underwhelming."

"Underwhelming my ass," coughed Revenant as he slowly got back up, looking around and noticing that indeed five out of six mysterious figures have vanished. "What the hell is going on here?!" said Revenant, turning back towards the Russian.

"Wouldn't you like to know _tovarish_ ," replied the reality breaking Russian. The barrel of his minigun began to spin. "I am Diamond Six of the Diamond Crown unit, and you will die." With this, Six raised his already spun up minigun and pulled the trigger, aimed at a completely exposed Revenant. Revenant dove backwards, landing directly on his back, hoping to minimize the damage about to be done.

Before anything happened however, a crow flew at high speeds above Revenant. There was a flash of light once it went out of sight. Revenant heard Six's minigun begin firing, but nothing happened to him. Revenant raised his head and looked forward. A man was there, spinning a sword in circles rapidly, blocking all of the incoming bullets from Six.

"Looks like I got some good luck for once huh?" commented the man, looking back and smirking. His voice and face revealing him to be the one and only Qrow.

Six pulled his finger off of the trigger, stopping the onslaught of bullets. He laughed demonically, "What a development! Two for the price of one, how enjoyable," he lowered his minigun and used his left hand to point at Qrow, "You sir are on my list as well. It's my lucky day."

Revenant got back on his feet and hovered his hand above his holstered P2016, not wanting to pull it out and provoke Six. Revenant yelled out a few questions, "So, how in the hell did you power down my Titan?! EMP? Hacking software?"

"None of those things, when one has the power over time and space, deactivating a Titan becomes trivial. As will be taking your lives," replied Six, raising his minigun again. But instead of shooting, large spikes suddenly appeared along the sides of the barrels of the minigun. The handle of the gun shifted down, becoming horizontal with the ground and extending itself backwards. Once this transformation from minigun to mini-spiked club-gun completed, the spiked barrel began spinning, and Six dashed forward in a flash of light.

Revenant's HUD glitched and readings spiked, when his vision came back to, he saw Qrow and his sword clashed with Six and his mini-club. Sparks flew from the contact point between the two, and Six began speaking again, "We of the Diamond Crown really enjoyed the melee-gun hybrid weapons this planet had, so we made our own. And I must say, this is very fun."

Before anybody could break the clash, an extremely loud screeching noise and explosion of light and fire flashed behind Revenant. This startled Qrow, and as he looked back, Six pushed the advantage and shoved Qrow away. The "explosion" disappeared before Revenant could turn around, but due to the nature of it, Revenant quickly ripped out his P2016 and fired several shots where the anomaly came from.

A black figure spurted blood from it's body as it hit the ground, taking all of Revenant's rounds into it. It was smoking and a pool of blood mixed with some black liquid gushed from beneath it. Upon further inspection by Revenant, the being's armor was identical to that of Six's, with the exception of it being nearly destroyed and missing a shoulder piece. "What the-" is all Revenant could say before Six spoke up.

"My fate appears to have been decided. However..." Six lifted up his mini-club, "I'll still decide yours!" Neither the now recovered Qrow or Revenant had any clue as to what was happening, but all they knew was that Six was picking a fight, and they had to win or die trying.

Six started off the fight by sending a burst of bullets down towards the two. Revenant and Qrow both jumped to the side effectively being split up. Six quickly turned and rushed in another flash of light towards Revenant, taking a wide swing with his mini-club. Revenant, slightly startled by the sudden teleport, barely managed to duck under the swing. Now on all fours, Revenant launched himself forward with his jump pack and sent a punch right into Six's gut.

Six stumbled backwards slightly from the force behind the punch, but not hurt very much overall. Revenant, seeing how one punch did, quickly backed up and started shooting with his P2016. All the bullets bounced off of Six's armor, doing nothing. Six's warped laugh rung through the air as he dashed forward again. But this time, Qrow intervened and came down from above with is sword raised up. Six noticed this just in time and swung early at Qrow, just catching his sword as it was about to slam down into him. This sent Qrow flying back from the overwhelming force of Six, tumbling along the ground until he dug his sword into the ground, setting himself back up straight.

The mini-club however was still moving as Qrow was knocked away. Six spun around with the previous momentum he gained and launched himself even faster at Revenant, who was reloading his P2016 and still backpedaling. Thanks to the distance he created, Revenant was able to dive out of the way before Six could make contact again. But even then, Six was unrelenting, and immediately dashed again towards Revenant.

Revenant was still laying on the ground from the dive, only giving testament to how fast Six was in his current state. This only gave Revenant one choice. He activated his Stim and rolled over just as Six slammed down on where he was before. Revenant spun around on the ground, sending himself upright in no time. Six, seeing at how close Revenant was now, charged forward with his shoulder as his mini-club was still too low to swing again. Revenant countered this by spinning on one foot to the side, leaving the foot he span on in the way of Six, causing him to suddenly somersault over in the air. As if time slowed down, which it may as well have, Revenant was suddenly right beside the flying body of Six. Revenant sent six armor and rib shattering Stim induced punches directly into Six's body, pushing him towards the ground even in this slowed time state. Revenant wound up for one last punch and sent it directly into Six's skull, sending him headfirst into the ground.

The Stim wore out, and as Revenant's perception of time came back to normal, Six's body kept it's original momentum and sent him tumbling along the ground. Qrow ran up to Revenant with his sword still drawn. "Damn, you Pilots are no joke to mess around with," commented Qrow.

"He's not moving," said Revenant, with his Kraber now aimed at the still body of Six. "There's no way that he was that easy to beat."

"I agree, looks like he could teleport at will. Not to mention the… warping that was all over him," replied Qrow.

The duo slowly walked up to the unmoving body of Six, weapons drawn and ready to be used. The glitching effect on Six's body suddenly started going wild, distorting their view of him as the screeching noise from before returned. Both Qrow and Revenant had to cover their eyes from the light. Revenant's HUD began to glitch again and disturb his vision, effectively blinding him. He could make out a figure in the light, barely. The figure began to speak, "I am Six of the Diamond Unit. And I. Am. IMMORTAL!"

With that, the light dimmed as did Revenant's glitching HUD. He took in his surroundings quickly, but had to do a double take. The buildings that were destroyed in the original firefight appeared to be untouched now, fully restored to their previous state of abandonment. And Remnant's Sun was clearly visible in the sky. "What the hell, it was nearly dusk just a few minutes ago..." came Qrow's voice. Revenant turned towards him, noticing Qrow's expression of confusion and frustration.

"Why is it not working?!" suddenly screamed Six, his voice surprisingly normal sounding. Revenant and Qrow quickly turned to face him. They turned just in time to see Six tear off one of his shoulder plates off of his heavily smoking armor, revealing a packet of black liquid with small tubes coming out of it. Revenant recognized it immediately.

"A Stim pack? But… there sure as hell isn't any Stim in that thing," commented Revenant. He raised his Kraber, realizing this was the perfect chance. He aimed directly at Six's head and pulled the trigger. But at the same time, whatever Six was doing to the mystery flavor Stim pack worked, shooting the black liquid inside into the tubes.

The warping of reality around Six returned, as did his warped voice. "HAHAHAHAHA I AM INVINCIBLE!" he roared, the bullet from Revenant's Kraber halting right before it could make contact with his head. It simply dropped to the ground, accomplishing nothing more.

"Ah shit he's got telekinesis," murmured Revenant.

"You don't say," retorted Qrow.

Six brought his mini-club back out again and teleported right behind the dynamic duo, swinging horizontally trying to take both of them out at once. The flash from the teleport gave his position away luckily, so Revenant and Qrow rolled forward dodging the attack. Revenant turned around with his Kraber still in hand and quickly fired off a shot aimed at Six's torso. The same thing as before happened again, the bullet stopped before it could hit it's target, then dropped to the ground harmless.

Suddenly, Revenant's HUD sprung to life. The words "SCANNING PHENOMENON" appearing in his vision. "Hey Qrow, my helmet's telling me we're back in time by a few hours!" yelled Revenant as he attempted another shot at Six as he was winding up for another teleport and swing.

"We're WHAT?!" yelled Qrow again, deciding to add into the shots, as they seemed to be slowing Six down.

"Whatever that liquid is, it's giving him these powers over time and space. But it looks to be limited!" yelled back Revenant, firing two more shots. The warp field around Six was now concentrated in front of him, blocking all the attacks but also causing him to not be able to do anything else.

"So we wear him out, attack from two sides to the point of him not being able to defend both. Got it," replied Qrow, smirking confidently.

"We just got one problem, I need to reload," said Revenant. The last bullet from Revenant's Kraber hit the ground, and now that another wasn't going to follow up, Six was able to reign back some energy to counter attack. In another flash of light, Six teleported directly behind Qrow, bringing his mini-club down intending to turn Qrow into paste.

Qrow immediately turned around and brought up his sword in response, the mini-club striking heavily on the sword creating a shock wave from the point of impact. Qrow grunted and struggled to hold his stance against the much stronger Six. "A little help here!" Qrow managed to get out through his gritted teeth. Revenant lunged towards Six with the help of his jump pack, punching him in his exposed shoulder, where the mystery Stim pack was. Six yelled as the warp effect wavered around him again, causing him to stumble and giving Qrow an opening. He broke forward with his sword and swung from under him hard, not cutting Six but knocking him backwards and through the air from the force.

"Nice hit," complimented Revenant, "He's probably still alive though."

"Unfortunately," was all of Qrow's response.

Six slowly got up off of his back as Revenant finished reloading his Kraber, pointing it at him again. The warping effect was now going crazy, the only recognizable part of him being that he was humanoid in shape, most of the time. He began cackling, "I may not be able to kill the both of you alone, but he sure as hell can."

Heavy mechanical steps thundered behind them, Revenant and Qrow slowly turned around as Six began maniacally laughing. "Oh shit..." said Revenant as he laid his eyes on a pristine Scorch Prime Titan walking towards them. Revenant turned to Qrow hastily, "That's a Prime Titan chassis, this guy is one of the best of the best. We need a place to hide, now."

"What? Why? It's only one Titan, there's two of us, we can take it," replied Qrow.

Revenant looked him dead in the eyes and simply replied, "It doesn't matter, Papa's in town."

 **Author's Note: Finally! I had to cut this off somewhere or it would never end. I'm not sure how this entire fight turned out so I'd be happy to hear your thoughts on it. I'm just glad I got this chapter done, writer's block sucks. So, as always have a nice day/night and feel free to leave a review saying what you did and didn't like. Peace.**


End file.
